


Dragon in the Shards

by WolvenFighter



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Demigods, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hiatus, Inspired by Moana (2016), Older Moana Waialiki, On Hiatus, Pregnancy, Sex, Shower Sex, Story Driven, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenFighter/pseuds/WolvenFighter
Summary: Now that Te Fiti has been restored, Moana accepts her responsibility as Chief and that Maui has left her life. Little does she know that the Gods have other plans for them, with a new enemy the world faces, the new Chieftain Moana and demi-god Maui must team together again, their fates will be decided in their most grueling and challenging quest to befall them.





	1. The Ocean Calls Me

_Moana..._

 

_Moana..._

 

**_Moana._ **

 

The newest Chief of the clan awoke with a small jump, a cold sweat formed on her brow and she glanced out of her hut... She lived alone now, as the Chieftain, she had earned her right to have her own space. It couldn't have been another person whispering to her at this hour... The whispers had slithered through her body, waking her with a jolt. She was now twenty-five years old... Seven years had passed since she had seen her old friend. She had thought she had caught glimpses of him here and there, however it always seemed to be her mind playing on her.

Before she had time to dwell on missing the demi-god, she almost unconsciously began wandering down to the beach in the pitch blackness. Her feet moved without her direction. Approaching the vast portal of life that she was named after, she looked up to the night sky, Maui's hook was gone from the constellations but something else took its place... Something she was unfamiliar with. Frowning, her arm came up and she closed one eye, trying to determine what or where the constellation was but to no avail... However before she could focus the ocean began humming, an unusual sound. Moana gasped softly and glanced to the open waters lit up purely by the full moon.

"H-Hello?" She called softly into the darkness, feeling a pit of fear welling up within her. "Why did you call me here?" She asked more firmly despite her voice wavering slightly with uncertainty.

Hearing her questions, a small light began forming int the water and danced its way towards the young woman. Moana watched curiously as the light spurted out of the water and circled around her, it was blue, pulsating with life.

_Moana..._ It whispered.

"... Yes?" She replied and suddenly the light exploded into an astral being, Moana gasped as the small light turned into a long dragon... A Mo'o.

Moana quickly knelt before the large dragon as it settled in front of her. It was the largest being she had ever seen, easily six times her size, avoiding its gaze, silence ensued until Moana eventually heard the mystical and heavenly sound of the voice travel to her ears.

_Moana... Matriarch of Motunui... You are in grave danger._ A feminine voice stated and Moana took a step back in surprise.

"I am?" She asked.

_One of us has lost a devastating battle to the corrupted God Kanaloa._ She breathed, the taking down of a dragon was not a victory to be taken lightly

"K-Kanaloa!?" Moana asked in a horrified manner, Kanaloa was the God of Underworld... The God of Death.

_You must sail far from this land, lest you want it to be swallowed should you fail._ The female Mo'o stated.

"I don't understand... Why am I in danger?" She questioned the water dragon spirit.

_You must look for that answer yourself Moana... Follow the constellation that has been shown to you... Please... Save my brothers and sisters from meeting the same fate. If one of us is corrupted more will follow... And so will be the destruction od your world._

"W-Wait!" Moana called as the dragon vanished.

She didn't understand... She saved Te Fiti, she was a voyager now... Why would any evil be after her? As far as she was concerned she was no longer a big shot... It didn't matter, this was a sign that she had to take to heart. She had to leave again... For an unknown time. How could she save her clan and save herself? She didn't know. Looking up into the black tapestry of guidance above her she looked to the unknown constellation and squinted... It seemed to take the form of a being with multiple limbs... Perhaps an Octopus? A trademark creature of Kanaloa... She had to get packing.

* * *

"But Moana what about the feast? All of your possible choices in men will be there. You are too old to be barren you have to start a family soon." Her mother, Sina said after Moana had just explained her vision.

"Mother, this is  _far_ more important than being married!" Moana said in an exasperated fashion.

"But you're Chief now. You can't just leave." Her father said seriously.

"I  _must._.. I don't want to father but... I can't take this chance." Moana sighed as she looked up to her tall father, watching his facial hair beginning to turn gray and her mother teaching new mothers, the thought of dumping her responsibility back onto them made her physically ill. "I have to go... What I saw... It was a Mo'o." She confessed and both Tui and Sina gasped.

"A Mo'o?" her mother asked.

"Yes... She said one of her kin was slain and corrupted by Kanaloa... And that I was in danger. If I don't leave, whatever is coming for me will come here... I will not jeopardize what we have built... And I will not put my family in danger." She said, resting her palm on Sina's shoulder watching her mother's eyes fill with tears, Moana turned to her father and removed her Chieftain headdress and handed it to him delicately. "... Just until I return." She said and offered a reassuring smile.

Tui looked to Sina and frowned but nodded to Moana.

"Good... I will leave as night falls." Moana informed before she kissed her mother's cheek and walked out of their hut to begin preparations.

* * *

Moana gathered many coconuts and dried meats and fruit for her journey. Perhaps she would see Maui again? If she was on the ocean rather than stuck at home she would definitely face more chances at running into her old friend. She felt terrible for being a tad relieved of leaving the island... But being cooped up and unable to explore the oceans now that Te Fiti had been restored she was more excited than worried. The morning turned into afternoon which gave way to sunset, Moana said her goodbyes to her tearful and frightened parents before boarding her boat built for long travels. If she left now she would be out to the open ocean by the time night came.

 As she set sail, she took one last longing look at her family and her village before swallowing the lump in her throat and beginning to journey towards her destination. Where that destination was she did not know but she was getting ready to find out.

The seas were particularly calm... So calm that Moana's exhaustion began getting the better of her. She sighed and rested her body against the mast. Unbeknownst to her, a predator lurked in the deep underneath the boat... She had already been found by a lesser being. Kanaloa wasn't just going to let her search for the answers with no repercussions.

A demonic spirit stalked towards the boat, large purple tentacles gently rocking the boat as he swam beneath it. Moana opened her eyes tiredly and looked around, perhaps she had imagined the boat had rocked? She must've, but looking into the sky she frowned at seeing she drifted from the direction slightly. She stood and walked over to the ropes, readying to shift the direction, shifting the boat before suddenly a violent shove on the left side of the boat threw Moana from the safety above the water.

She barely had enough time to catch a breath before she plunged into the black water beneath her. Fear spread through her body as she noted blinking purple lights in the water, and then a large purple eye opening up and locking onto Moana. She screamed under the water and struggled to get up to the surface gasping loudly as she came up, watching her only means of escape beginning to float away. Yet before she could attempt at trying to swim towards it, a tentacle pulled her down so fast she felt dizzy. Everything was a blur, a sudden force impacted the squid as it's massive beak was readying to devour the Voyager. Things began getting hazy, she struggled to try to get up to the surface.

The squid let go of her as it was attacked by an unknown force, it's black blood filling the water as the moon on the surface began disappearing. Before Moana could even see what had saved her from being devoured, she had lost consciousness...

 

* * *

 

"...na..."

 

"...oana..!"

 

"Moana! Hey! Princess!" A familiar voice echoed in her head as the light hit her eyes, what happened? Where was she? "Man I thought you were fish food for a little bit there..."

"M-... Maui?" She asked quietly as her eyes finally focused on the large, heavily tattooed man. 

"In the flesh." Maui replied with a sly grin, acting like they  _hadn't_ been apart for seven years.

"... Maui!" Moana gasped and sat up, a pounding hitting her head she hissed and Maui kneeled next to her.

"Whoa there, you were underwater for a while." He said and gently patted Moana's back.

"Wait what? It was you? You saved me from that... Thing?" She asked, she didn't get a chance to see what had attacked the squid in the ocean.

"Yep. Man, you sure look different. How long has it been like a few months?" Maui asked with slight disinterest as he peeled a banana, eating half of it in one bite.

"Seven years..." Moana replied with a frown and slightly glared at the demi-god who almost choked on his food.

"There is no way-"

"Yes... Where have you been?" Moana asked, a bit hurt that the man who had helped her save the world couldn't be bothered to come see her, perhaps he really didn't care like he claimed?

"Well... When you're immortal, you don't keep track of time... Speaking of being immortal,  _you_ are not... What happened out there?" He questioned, swiftly changing the subject, Moana made sure to make a note of that.

"I don't know... I was approached by a spirit of a Mo'o during the night warning me of danger by Kanaloa." She muttered, rubbing her head, watching Maui slowly turn his head back to her with a frown.

" _Kanaloa_ is hunting you?" He asked seriously and Moana shifted nervously.

"I don't know... That's the message I received. She told me I needed to leave unless I wanted my family and island to go down with me... W-Where's the octopus constellation?" She gasped, looking around despite it being daylight.

"Um, that way." Maui mumbled and pointed with his hook to the west.

"How far did you take me? Where am I?" She questioned.

"Hm... Maybe a couple miles? You weren't that far from here. This is my  _personal_ island." He chuckled and motioned behind Moana.

She turned and gasped at the paradise that was behind her. She eventually stood and walked towards the massive foliage.

"It's incredible." She whispered.

Maui watched Moana and sighed quietly, he knew how long it had been, he wanted to visit sooner but with Moana being Chief and becoming a whole different woman... He didn't know what kept him back. He did fly over and check on her every now and again to make sure she was safe and all was well but he didn't stop by.


	2. A Whole New Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH this story has already gotten a lot of kind words and traffic I am so excited to continue this and I hope you are just as excited as I am to read it! Thank you for all the kind words, I hope I can deliver!

Moana gazed out to the paradise that laid before her, however before she could venture forth, the aching in her head reminded her that she was on a mission to save herself from Kanaloa.

"I wish I could stay but... I can't." She sighed and turned back to Maui who leaned against a tree lazily.

"Well, look at it this way," he began. "You can't see the octopus yeah? So where are you gonna go?" He asked and Moana bit her tongue.

"Well, you pointed at the west so... I'll head west."

"And what if another creature decides to pick its teeth with your bones after it's finished with you?"

"U-Um... Well..."

"Exactly." Maui mentioned and stood up, stretching and sighing with relief. "You're better off staying here." He added and began walking towards the lagoon. "At least until your head heals." He mused and walked with his head held high.

"Wh-... What if you came with me?" Moana asked with a grin and she quickly made her way beside him.

"Nope, sorry princess." Maui replied with no hesitation.

"Oh  _come on_ you'll be a hero." She said, watching as Maui sent a slightly playful glare to her, he knew this ruse, he fell for it once.

"Oh yeah? The villages hero for saving their Chief, or the world hero for saving their Wayfinder?" he asked.

"... My hero." Moana started with a blush of embarrassment for openly admitting that. "... It's not my people who are in danger anymore... It's me."  She sighed. "And despite our last adventure, I'm not really ready to die." she giggled, Maui was kind of surprised that she so openly admitted to needing help, the girl he had met seven years ago would have done anything to prove she could do it without him... She really had grown up. "... It'll be like old times." She said and smiled.

"... No." Maui said and grinned towards her, watching as mini Maui frowned and tapped his inked foot at him. "Sorry... I don't do that anymore and Kanaloa is the  _last_ god I wanna see..."

Moana sighed in a defeated fashion before watching the large immortal man walk away. She looked towards the sea... She didn't even have a boat anymore... How was she going to get to her destination without one? She crossed her arms over her chest before swiveling her head around, noting a fallen palm tree she hummed. Perhaps she didn't need Maui's help at all...

Looking over the beach for sharp rocks, she gasped and whimpered when one stabbed her palm, forcing some blood up from the vessels, well she found one. Smiling she used some fronds to tie it to a smaller stick, this would be the best make-shift ax at the moment.

Moana worked for hours, slaving away as she found pieces of wood to help her build some transportation, she could never build something like the voyaging boats, but she could make something that could sail, maybe she her boat was still just stranded on the open water?

As she worked she thought of Maui... Why was he acting so... Maui? Well, that was a dumb question but she thought that after seven,  _seven,_ years he might have been a little happy to see her, even if it was just a little bit. She didn't need him fawning over her but just a hint of relief of seeing her would have been appreciated. She was sure happy to see him but he didn't care... 

* * *

Maui strutted through the dense forests of his personal uninhabited island. Mini Maui was still not talking to him and he sighed.

"Come on man you're throwing off my groove." He scoffed, watching Mini Maui turn his back to him. "Look, she's fine on her own. She's done it before and she can do it now." He said with a huff while Mini Maui glanced up to him and shook his head.

"What? I'm not  _afraid_ of Kanaloa." Maui spat and the tattoo made his way to Maui's back. "Please don't bring that up..." Maui warned as Mini Maui pointed at the scar on his back, a large scar that was covered up by a tattoo, depicting a volcano. "Look, Kanaloa can't be defeated, if he's hunting her well, that's not my problem. She can handle it, she handled Te Ka, she can handle Kanaloa- I know they're two completely different beings, but come on is she could handle a volcano like Te Ka she'll be fine." Maui argued with his tattoo as it shook its head again.

However, in the midst of his conversation, he didn't notice the sky beginning to darken in the middle of the day.

_Maui..._

"What was that?" He questioned suddenly as he jumped at the sudden whisper of his name. "Who's there?"

_... Maui..._

"Look I'm warning you, I'm a demi-god and I'm not dealing with anyone's shenanigans." He warned.

 _That's no way to talk to the Chief's grandmother._ A sudden voice chided and Maui gasped and yelled out of surprised as he turned towards the lagoon, the water was glowing and a manta ray leaped out of the water, taking the form of Tala.

"The Chiefs... You're Moana's grandmother?" He asked curiously. "So that's what it'll look like when she reaches a hundred." Maui commented with a smirk.

 _While you stand here feeling sorry for yourself, there is an innocent woman going to find out her destiny... And that includes you Maui._ Tala mentioned, her eyebrow twitching at Maui's blatant rudeness.

"Sorry lady... I know you want me to protect your granddaughter but I already  _know_ my destiny... I'm Maui, demi-god of-

_The land and sea, yes yes we all know who you are... But you don't know who you are._

"I just said who I was."

_Your fates will be decided when Moana reaches the octopus... If you are not with her... She will fail._

Maui paused and turned away for a moment. "... Does that mean she'll die?"

 _Yes... And you will too._ Tala stated seriously.  _You and all living beings._

"Um, lady I'm immortal, okay? I can't die." Maui snickered.

_In the face of Kanaloa, you are nothing... He will strip your powers and he will turn you into dust... You of all people would know how powerful he is..._

Maui, for once, was speechless and he sighed, turning away. He did know how powerful Kanaloa was, he was as powerful as Kane, he had a scar to prove it. He looked to the hook in his hand and frowned, readying to protest again, however before he could argue, Tala yanked his ear towards him

 _Listen here you... If you let my granddaughter travel to her death, her death will be on you as will the death of all living beings._ She sneered, having no more of Maui's crap.

"But what do I have to do with her destiny?" He asked, shooing her hand away.

 _You mean what does she have to do with yours... Go with her, and realize your destiny..._ Tala said and disappeared.

Now _that_ made Maui speechless, it wasn't about her, it was about him? Maybe both of them? He was so confused... What was he to do? He was conflicted, did he really want to face Kanaloa again? Or did he want to possibly risk being killed by him anyway? This was rather a no brainer but not for the stubborn demi-god... He hated not having a choice.

* * *

Moana smiled in satisfaction and nodded at the small boat she had built for herself, just enough room for one... She sighed at the thought before she looked to the sun beginning to make it's descent to the skyline. She should probably start looking for her boat now if she wanted to get back on track with her journey.

 Hearing large footprints walking from the forest she frowned, grabbing her makeshift ax as she awaited whatever was there to try and grab her. However seeing Maui she sighed in relief, Maui, on the other hand, glanced from her to the ax, to the joke of a canoe before snorting and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Moana asked with a frown. 

" _That's_ your boat?" He questioned.

"Yes. You didn't wanna help me so... I made one on my own... I have to find my boat before it gets wrecked." She replied in a huff, he had to give credit where credit was due, for one woman from literally nothing it wasn't a terrible canoe... But he'd never tell her that.

"So... You're gonna go find your boat?" Maui asked with a smug smirk.

"Yes! That's what I said!" Moana sneered.

Maui grinned and began walking towards a small grove of palm trees. "Come with me!" He called and Moana begrudgingly followed. She was not in the mood for his crap.

However as she followed Maui, she could see drag marks on the sand, watching Maui take ahold of a few palm trees and pushing them so they were leaning on her side and Moana gasped. Her boat! She was so relieved it was here and not broken in the ocean somewhere.

"Why didn't you tell me it was here? You would have saved me so much time jerk!" Moana hollered and punched his arm but ran towards the boat, obviously happy and relieved.

"I'll take that as thank you Maui for not letting me sail to my death." He replied and watched her, Moana sheepishly looked back to him, she was no long a child she was an adult after all.

"... Thank you, Maui." She said sincerely and nodded to him. "Would you mind pulling it out to the water for me? I'll leave you alone if you do." She chuckled.

"... Maybe... If that boat has enough room for two." Maui replied and smiled happily, winking at Moana, whose eyes discreetly lit up.

"I... Thought you didn't wanna go?" She asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"Well... I figured if there were any more demon squids, that I should be there." He commented and wiggled his brows at Moana who rolled her eyes.

"Hey it caught me off guard I could have handled myself." Moana scoffed and Maui's expression deadpanned as he stared at her. "... I might have needed help but..."

"There ya go." Maui chuckled before he reached over, and picked the boat up with one hand, showing off his strength as usual.

Back when she was younger, she was slightly annoyed by such antics but now... She was able to see that behind all the arrogance he was a valuable asset and not an unattractive man. Watching his muscles flex as he picked up the boat effortlessly, she breathed and followed behind him.

Maui sat the boat in the water and grinned at Moana, it was sunset now, it was time to start trying to recover lost ground. He hopped onto the boat before offering Moana a hand. She grinned and took his offer, allowing him to hoist her onto the boat. 

"I don't mean to sound mushy or anything, but I  _am_ glad you're here." She mentioned and elbowed him playfully.

"Okay calm it short stack before I throw up." He scoffed, though he couldn't agree more, secretly harnessing the power of the winds to push them faster to their destination.


	3. Winds of the Past

Nightfall.

"See? Right there. It looks like we're back on track." Moana said pointing out the constellation to Maui.

"That's a new one," Maui commented and tilted his head. "Mine is over there." He mentioned, pointing to a pattern of stars resembled an Enata.

"Is that the Enata?" She questioned, never in her years would she have associated Maui's constellation with the Enata which commonly represented life experiences, birth, rank in society, as well as relationships, such as marriage, family, relatives and friends; it wasn't that she didn't associate those things with Maui but she couldn't help but be surprised at seeing the family emblem in Maui's constellation after he admitted to his mother and father throwing him away as a boy. "Can I ask why?" She asked.

"The gods don't give you a reason." He chuckled. "I always wondered and tried asking but never got a reply." He sighed and looked into the sky as Moana handled the ropes of the boat, glancing over to her he stood up and gently bumped her out of the way. "You should probably get some rest so something doesn't sneak up on you again short stuff." He teased gently.

Moana could tell the constellation kind of bothered the large man but she didn't want to dwell on it if he didn' have answers for her. "I'm not tired yet." She huffed. "So what convinced you to come?" She questioned.

"Oh come on enough about me... What have you been up to the last few years?" Maui asked.

"You know... Chief things... Wayfinder things... Suitor things." She sighed and shook her head, looking towards the water.

"Suitor things?" Maui asked, seeing that it piqued his interest.

"Yeah, my mom has been pressuring me to get married." She said with slight disgust.

"Well, why wouldn't you wanna get married? Surely there are some guys in your village that make you happy?" He asked as he directed the sail towards the constellation.

"Well... Not happy enough." Moana muttered and frowned as she looked towards the constellation. "... What do you think we'll find when we get there?" She asked with a tinge of anxiousness.

"I dunno princess." Maui said with uncertainty as well.

" _Not_ a princess." She grumbled.

"Go to sleep... Princess... You can drive the boat during the day." He snorted and Moana sent him a glare before turning on her side away from him so she could sleep, he really was the same Maui he was seven years ago.

* * *

When Moana opened her eyes, she was not on the boat. She looked around and quickly recognized this place... Lalotai, the realm of monsters.

"M-Maui?" She called softly. "Maui!?" She gasped looking around. How did she get here!?

Hearing the screeches of monsters and demons in the area, she quickly shielded herself underneath a piece of coral.

"Moana!" She heard a call from afar.

"Maui!?" She gasped and began running towards the call, reaching down and grabbing a loose piece of stone, sharp enough that she could try to defend herself with it in case something tried eating her again.

Running throughout the underwater hell, she caught sight of the largest being she had ever seen in her life... The corrupted dragon, it's body was a deep crimson, uncommon for water dragons, its eyes were blinded black with evil and hatred. However she wasn't able to look for long until noticing Maui in its talons, he received a beating. He didn't have his hook either, he was defenseless now, as the dragon turned its massive head in Moana's direction, black slimy fluid began leaking from its maw.

"Moana, daughter of Tui and Sina, Chief of Montunui, dame of Maui's spawn..." The dragons deep, distorted vocals booming, she almost had to cover her ears from the volume.

Wait, did he say dame of Maui's spawn? She wasn't even pregnant! Her and Maui weren't even together! However before she could even get words in, the dragon launched himself towards her.

"You _will_ die." He roared and Moana gasped as the dragon scooped her up.

The dragon snarled and lunged towards her, ending her life.

* * *

Before she could feel the pain of death though, she gasped and woke up, sitting up. She looked around in a panicked fashion. The boat... Right. She glanced to Maui who stared at her with a smug grin. It was still dark, but she could see the sun peeking out on the horizon.

"W-What's so funny?" She asked, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"You were moaning my name in your sleep." He chortled in a conceited fashion.

"I _guarantee_ you I wasn't moaning..." She muttered and looked towards the still visible constellation.

What did that dream mean? Did it even mean anything? She always took dreams seriously, but she didn't understand the significance of this dream yet. She knew something was serious, what did he mean she was pregnant? Did he seriously say she was pregnant by Maui? Did she remember things wrong? So many questions flooded her mind she didn't even hear Maui.

"Hey! Short stack!" He called and Moana jumped before looking to him.

"I-I'm sorry. What is it?" She asked.

"You okay? Was I a bad lover in your dream or something?" He laughed. "Cause I assure you I am a very good lover." He mused, continuously steering the boat.

"You _weren't_ my lover." She growled, however, she remembered the words and... Perhaps technically she was but she didn't have a hot and heated dream, she wasn't sure what kind she would have preferred.

"Uh-huh, sure." Maui said, obviously not buying it.

"You _wish_ you were my lover." She grumbled as she stood and pushed him off the reigns of the boat, Maui couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sure, princess, sure." He mused before walking away from the steering and reaching down below, most of the supplies had survived the attack thankfully.

Reaching into the supplies he pulled out a few coconuts, cracking them open with his bare hands and letting himself enjoy the milk and meat of the fruit it provided.

"So if your dream wasn't about me, what was it about?" He questioned in a nosey fashion.

"Nothing... At least I think it's nothing..." Moana murmured and Maui rolled his eyes.

She was _definitely_ dreaming about him, and seeing his smug face she couldn't help but answer.

"You were there but we weren't... Doing that... You were hurt and... The thing in my dream said some weird things." She said and Maui frowned, humming softly.

"Well... I'm immortal so it's fine." He snorted.

"You can still get hurt Maui." Moana groaned and rolled her eyes, watching Maui turn around. "Like there." She commented, noting the scar neatly hidden by tattoos, however, she froze as Maui suddenly lost all his playful demeanor and glared at her. "Sorry... Touchy subject?" She asked.

"... Nah, just some stuff happened when I was younger with Kanaloa... He's an ass that's all I'm gonna say." He scoffed.

"Hard to imagine the God of Death being an ass." Moana mused with a grin, Maui knew that grin, she was gonna pry.

"Nope. Don't even think about it." He warned, watching Mini Maui glance up to him with a frown of concern.

"Come on Maui! The great Demi-God of the Wind and Sea facing Kanaloa?" She asked, appealing to his ego.

"It... Wasn't like that." Maui sighed and looked away. "... I liked this girl... I mean we weren't in love or anything but... I liked her and she liked me." He said, trying to be as casual as possible, but Moana could tell this story was hurting to tell him, and she could see where it was heading. "When Kanaloa's reign of power was at its peak when everyone thought he would defeat Kane, we gods and demi-gods tried using our power against him... And in return, he went after things and people we cared about... To break our will." Maui said and looked up to the sunrise.

"She was a nice girl... She didn't have to die just cause I liked her..." He muttered, obviously this woman's death weighed heavily on him, he felt guilty. "I'm sure I don't have to explain the rest." He said, rolling his shoulders to get the bad tension off of them.

"I... Had no idea..." Moana muttered. "He did that to you?" She questioned.

"Yeah... Like a permanent reminder of my failure to save her." Maui said and shook his head. "You know what's terrible about it though? To this day I can't remember her name. I think that's what sucks about it the most, that she died because of my feelings and the only thing I can remember was how nice her laugh was." He sighed.

"... I'm... So sorry." Moana muttered as she tied the mast down and approached Maui.

"It was a long time ago..." Maui replied, managing to smile at her, however, Moana could see the guilt in his eyes.

"... I gotta admit though, my tattoo looks a lot better than Kanaloa's." She mentioned and grinned, winking at the demi-god, who let out a laugh which he desperately needed.

"You think so?" He asked, playfully shoving her into the ocean, who replied with spitting her back onto the boat.

"Is that _still_ necessary!?" She wailed.

"Yes." He replied matter-of-factly.

* * *

Moana watched as Maui slept comfortably as the day went on peacefully. She felt terrible for shoving Kanaloa's tattoo in his face... If Maui just thought she was pretty Kanaloa wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to kill her... She was certain that this girl meant more to Maui than he was letting on. Perhaps that's why he didn't come see her? His mother abandoned him and the only girl that she knew he cared about was murdered, perhaps it was because she was a woman?

She sighed and looked ahead of her, she was a bit hungry. Tying the mast in place she approached the storage and pulled out a strip of dried smoked fish. She absolutely _loved_ smoked fished... Sighing in relief Moana looked ahead of them, hoping they would reach their destination soon.

* * *

Maui blinked, where was he? This place was familiar... Oh yeah, the island where he was trapped for those years without his hook... Where he first met Moana... It was dark, nighttime? Frowning the demi-god walked around, something seemed... Off, there was this feeling in the air that held uncertainty and anxiety... Walking into the cave, though... He had a whole different scene.

"Maui?" Moana asked as she laid in front of him in the cave, flowers gracefully covering her womanhood and barely covering her breasts, almost immediately there was a reaction beneath Maui's loin cloth.

"Sh-... Short stack?" He asked, his voice having gone an octave higher from the sheer _not unwelcome_ surprise.

"That's such a rude thing to say to your wife." She chided teasingly and Maui felt himself go from crimson to pale in about .03 seconds.

"W-Wife? Since when have we-"

"Shh... Don't talk... Allow me to treat you the way a husband _should_ be treated." Moana hushed and Maui had to admit, he was curious to see what her plan was.

The woman stood, long charcoal curly locks flowing down her back as the flowers fell as well... Exposing her entire body to him, curves and all. She was so beautiful... He remembered her being a striking young lady when he had met her but now... She had grown into her curves and her body called out to him like a mating ritual. He gulped as she walked towards him, a smirk plastered on her lips as she glanced down, noticing a rather persistent bulge. Wait... Since when was he naked!?

"Whoa whoa shorty I don't think-"

"You don't want me?" Moana asked, looking a bit offended and sad at the same time, while Maui had to use every bit of his self-control not to throw her into the wall and fuck her lights out.

"No no, trust me... I-I do..." He murmured, almost cringing, wanting to reach out and feel her perfect breasts.

"Then... What's wrong..? You weren't like this the other night..." Moana murmured.

"The other night!?" Maui asked in shock.

"How about I warm you up first, though I doubt you need much help." She giggled and stepping closer to him, her breasts very gently brushing against him as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him.

Maui's eyes became the size of the moon as he watched her reached forward and take a hold of his member in her soft delicate palms... Leaning in and licking the head. You'd think as Chief, Moana's hands would be coarse and calloused... No way... They were soft and gripped him with enough strength to please him but not hard enough to hurt him. Moana glanced up at him and grinned before readying her throat to take in his rather... Impressive endowment, leaning in and closing her eyes.

* * *

Now it was Maui's turn to wake up with a jolt, looking around and noticing the sea around him, he sighed in relief but also a hint of disappointment.

"Maui?" Moana asked, watching the demi-god jump in surprise.

"What!?" He asked.

"Whoa calm down... It's getting late is all... You okay? You slept for a long time." She commented, Maui felt like it wasn't long enough.

Before Maui could think of a clever response to her, he was met with a very hard sensation between his legs and he knew he could _not_ face Moana in this state. It figures that he would tease her about an inappropriate dream that she claimed she didn't have only to have one himself... Talk about ironic. He cleared his throat nervously before he reached over to his hook.

"I'm fine, I'm gonna go for a quick swim though, get my blood pumpin'." He said and quickly changed into a shark and flipping into the ocean to swim around, hoping the cold water would calm his throbbing erection.

"O... Kay?" Moana questioned quietly to herself as she looked ahead... They had to be close now...


	4. The Prophecy

The trip took around four days to complete, Moana was getting ready to think they would never make it.

"Hey, princess! Look." Maui mentioned and pointed along the dark water.

Thanks to Maui's superior sight, he was able to pinpoint an island over the water and seeing that the octopus constellation had suddenly vanished... This had to be it.

"What is that place?" Moana asked with a hint of awe.

As the Wayfinder, Moana knew almost any island there was to know... But as they neared the island, Moana felt a sudden energy wave hit her and she shuddered.

"What was that?" She questioned.

"A camouflage made by the gods... I think they don't want people coming here." Maui replied.

"But we saw it? I don't understand." Moana mumbled.

"Well, you said that a Mo'o sent you here? Maybe it was meant for just you to find... I'm a demi-god so I can see through it." he said and nodded to her.

Moana tilted her head but kept the sail in the direction. The gods wanted her to find this place? Rowing towards the island, she wondered what would be there, after saving Te Fiti, she wondered how else her fate could be impacted.

The boat stopped on the shore... The island felt... Heavy. It was almost hard to breathe... Maui could feel the tense atmosphere as well. He offered a hand to Moana to her surprise. Taking it she hopped off the boat and looked around. This place was unusually quiet... It felt lifeless.

"This place feels... Unnatural." Moana murmured.

"You got that right... I've never been here." Maui said and glanced to Moana as they began venturing forward on the barren island.

Moana instinctively stayed close to Maui, his powerful aura made her feel safe, despite that he had been acting really strange the last two days... She wondered if he was still angry at her for pointing out his tattoo of Kanaloa.

"Hey, short stuff, are you listening?" Maui asked and Moana shook her head free of the guilt.

"Sorry... What's going on?" She asked.

"A cave." He replied and pointed to a cavern.

Moana glanced up to Maui, she felt... Nervous and anxious. This was it... This was why Kanaloa was after her. However, as she went to venture inside, Maui rested a hand on her shoulder to her surprise.

"Hey... You okay? You haven't really said much." Maui mentioned as he began gathering whatever supplies he could muster on this barren island, managing to find a limb of broken driftwood and dried seaweed to make a lightable torch to light their way in darkness.

"I'm... Scared." Moana muttered, causing Maui to pause in his motions.

"You? The Chief of Motinui, Waywinder of the world? The girl who faced Te Ka and _saved_ Te Fiti? You're scared?" He teased.

"... Are you complimenting me?" Moana asked with a sly grin, watching Maui's face slightly light up.

"Don't ruin it." He grumbled and continued making the torch, lighting it with ease.

"Also I think you meant _woman_ not girl." She laughed and watching Maui quickly walk away towards the cave.

Maui had to admit... She was a woman now.

Upon walking inside, Moana looked around, a sudden frustration hitting here... There was nothing... _Nothing_. Something had to be wrong... Maui brandished the torch over the walls. Nothing.

"I-I don't under- oof!" Moana gasped as bumped into a waist high structure.

"You okay?" Maui asked, turning to her.

Moana recognized this thing... A drum. The same type of drum that she had used when she found her voyaging boats... Without replying she took the sticks that were neatly positioned on the drum. Looking around in the silent cave she took a breath and banged on the drum.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" Moana hushed and listened intently.

_Bada Bada Bada Dum._

Moana could hear the echo and she quickly replied. Suddenly a large wind swept through and blew out Maui's torch as bright blue markings began leaking through the walls on the cavern walls. Moana gasped and watched the art beginning to flow across the wall, Maui was in awe as well.

"It's... A story." Maui mumbled.

 _You are correct._ A whisper echoed through the cavern, earning a gasp from Moana.

A bright light entered the cave, Moana's eyes grew wider as the light took form. It was a beautiful woman... The Goddess of Family, Fertility, Love and Beauty... Laka. Moana gasped and quickly got onto her knees and bowed to Laka, quickly reaching over and smacking Maui's leg, he jumped and bowed as well.

 _Please stand._ Laka chuckled quietly, Moana despite being hesitant stood up with Maui.

"What is all this?" Moana questioned and Laka turned to the walls.

 _The prophecy..._ _We have awaited this for a long time._ The Goddess sighed and smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Maui asked a tad impatiently.

 _Kanaloa has been tied to the human realm for thousands of years through corruption and greed... However, possessing a powerful Mo'o takes an incredible amount of energy even by Kanaloa's standards... Releasing the Mo'o spirit, you sever his connection to this world._ Laka explained and Moana frowned.

"But... How does that include us?" Moana asked.

 _Moana, daughter of Tui and Sina, Wayfinder of Motunui... You will be the vessel of power it till take to bring Kanaloa down._ Laka said seriously.

"Vessel of... Power? I don't understand." Moana sighed.

"Look Laka, while I am flattered to be a part of this, I think should be a private talk between you and short stack here." Maui mused and began walking towards the entrance.

 _Maui, demi-god of the wind and sea, you will defeat Kanaloa._ Laka said with a small frown.

"Wait I thought you just said _she_ would defeat Kanaloa." Maui said pausing in his steps.

 _... Long ago... The world was blessed with the island provided by Te Fiti... But with opportunity came greed and corruption._ Laka said as she motioned to the wall, providing an illustration. _With corruption, Kanaloa was born... Wrecking havoc on the world... The Gods and Goddesses banned together, using all of our power to seal Kanaloa in his own realm, but Kanaloa was a powerful God... Able to spill his corruption and possess creatures to do his bidding, only able to be trapped if his connection to this world was severed._ Laka explained and motioned to another part of the wall.

 _But thousands of years later, Moana of Motunui and Maui demi-god of the wind and sea, restored the heart of Te Fiti who had become Te Ka by Kanaloa's corruption._ Laka stated.

"She was... Possessed by Kanaloa... Without her heart, she didn't have to strength to deny his power..." Moana said, understanding why Te Fiti had become the demon of Volcanos... It made so much sense now, Volcano's were Kanaloa's signature.

_That is right... After the heart of Te Fiti was restored, Kanaloa began wrecking havoc on the demon realm of Lalotai, taking control of Haoa, Guardian of the Mo'o royal family._

"Haoa!? I thought that guy was a myth." Maui chuckled, earning a scolding glance from Moana, clearing his throat. "I heard he was the strongest warrior to ever guard the family, I thought he could never be beaten..."

 _By Kanaloa's power, no one is a warrior... He was executed before the royal family and his soul was stolen by Kanaloa. If nothing is done soon, the barrier between Lalotai and this world will be broken..._ Laka said and both Maui and Moana looked to each other nervously.

_However... Maui, you will defeat Kanaloa with the help of Moana's power._

"My power? I don't have any power." Moana protested.

 _Moana, when you were born, the gods knew you would be the one to defeat Kanaloa with the help of Maui, but Maui is the one who needs your help... Maui's power alone will fail... The prophecy states that when the vessel of power houses another spirit, the power provided by keeping that spirit alive will be given to Maui to sever Kanaloa's link to this world._ Laka explained and pointed to the ancient drawing.

Moana was confused for a moment but as she stared at the art, she was suddenly met with understanding.

"... That... That's what he meant." She mumbled, recalling her dream of the Mo'o mentioning her pregnancy.

"What?" Maui asked still sufficiently confused as Moana turned away from him, rubbing her arms, Laka frowned, knowing that this would be the hugest weight Moana would ever have to bare, feeling a hand on her shoulder, Moana turned to see the goddess.

_I know this will be the biggest challenge ever to face you..._

"Will... It hurt the..." Moana mumbled and Laka frowned.

 _Every challenge has risks..._ Laka whispered.

"Can someone fill me in please?" Maui huffed and Moana quickly walked out of the cavern, unable to face Maui as Laka explained what will have to happen.

* * *

"Moana!" Maui called watching as she quickly made her way out of the cavern.

 _You are quite dense._ Laka scoffed as Maui turned to her.

"Please tell me what's going on..." Maui grumbled and Laka looked to the prophecy.

_To be able to sever Kanaloa's chain, you will have to use Moana's power which she will accumulate when she houses a demi-god._

"Houses a... Demi-god?" Maui asked.

 _... By becoming pregnant by you._ Laka said with a frown of sympathy to Moana.

"P-Pregnant by me!?" Maui asked, sufficiently beginning to freak out. "I-I can't... Give her a child, I don't even want kids!" He hollered.

_When the demi-god becomes implanted within her, it's power will lend Moana power which will in-turn will be given to you to sever the link that Kanaloa needs to stay tethered to this world._

Maui rubbed the back of his neck and glanced to the entrance where Moana had gone. How would they do this? Well... He knew how. Just the thought made his cheeks hot and he sighed.

"Is there... No other way?" He asked, however as he looked back up, Laka was gone...

Maui sighed and ran a hand down his face. How was he going to face Moana? He could just fly off now but he had done that before... He couldn't do that now. Hesitantly walking out of the glowing cave, he saw Moana on the beach, staring up at the night sky. He took a breath and walked over to her, and sitting next to her.

"... You don't have to do this." Moana suddenly said to Maui's surprise. "... I mean you didn't even want to see me for seven years, I don't expect you to want to father any children with me." She stated.

"Wait what?" Maui asked. "Who said I didn't want to see you?" He questioned.

"Well... You never came around and when we saw each other for the first time in _seven_ years, you didn't even seem to care." Moana said, obviously holding a bit of a grudge, ouch.

"... I did wanna come around." Maui said, Moana turned her head to him. "... Well... After that girl died and after my parents dumped me I didn't wanna risk losing another person I cared about so instead of being a man I just... Ran." He explained, it made sense to Moana now.

"You know, I'm not gonna desert you like your mom did..." She stated, watching Maui look to her. "... It... Really hurt when you disappeared, I knew you were immortal but I didn't know if you had gotten hurt or lost your hook again or... I don't even know." She said and Maui felt like a huge jackass.

"I'm sorry... I knew you wouldn't but I'm weak. I know I pretend to be like a huge big shot but... I'm not." Maui murmured.

"You? Demi-god of the wind and sea? The guy who successfully stole the heart of Te Fiti and stole your hook back from Tamatoa?" Moana asked in a way that Maui had done to her with a smile, Maui chuckled and shook his head.

"Touche Moana." He replied.

"Moana? Not Princess? Not short-stack?" She questioned.

"Don't push your luck curly." Maui replied with a grin and Moana laughed loudly, shoving him, which of course did nothing.

"Honestly though... You don't have to do this." She sighed after finishing her laugh.

"Hey, I should be the one telling you that," Maui said seriously. "You're the one whose gonna end up doing the work..." He muttered.

"... You know... Maybe this is why I haven't met my husband yet or something because this is my destiny. I'm not excited about suddenly having to have a baby but... If it's with anyone I'm... Glad it's with you." She sighed, her face lighting up with a bright crimson blush.

Whoa... Maui raised his brows and watched Moana blush and turn her face away so he couldn't tease her about it. She really had grown up so much and he knew that is anyone had missed out while he was gone it was him... He shouldn't have been such a coward when he left Moana to lead her village. He was lucky that no one had taken her as their own yet... Not that it would have mattered to him right?

Maybe it did matter to him...

"You don't have to look away you know..." He said and Moana bit her lip and looked back to him.

"Uh huh, right... You're gonna make fun of me." She snorted in good humor.

"Nah... You're stuck with me I guess I can make this easier on you." Maui chortled.

"I think that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me..." Moana said and smiled and Maui rolled his eyes.

"Whatever it is _not_." He said.

"I bet it is..." She laughed and before she knew it she was leaning her shoulder against his.

He was a large man... He made her feel safe and he certainly a sight for sore eyes... He wasn't unattractive and he was a demi-god. He was her friend... She was still so happy for him to be back in her life even despite the circumstances. She knew in the morning she would freak out as the new sank in that Maui would have to father her child but... But for now... She could relax with Maui and fall asleep this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness guys, everyone has been saying such nice and sweet things about this story I seriously cannot tell you all how much I appreciate this. On another site (I'm sure ya'll know the one I am talking about) I was given some very nasty words about a FanFiction I worked so hard on so it was very heartbreaking to see the plain mean words by someone who just wanted to hurt my feelings so I am so happy that people in this community are so supportive. It makes me want to continue writing this story I will keep updating it as regularly as possible. <3


	5. The Calm before the Storm

Maui looked over, Moana was asleep against his shoulder. This day had been... Very eventful. Glancing out to the dark ocean and turning his bronze gaze to the night sky. For him, he was unsure of how he would do this with her... He felt... Dirty, knowing that Moana had no choice, he had no choice either if they wanted to save the world but he didn't care about his wants, she was the one who would have to go through the pregnancy and... Do the deed. He was certain that Moana was a virgin since she couldn't even say the word sex when he had interrogated her about her dream. They had a lot to talk about in days to come... But one thing was certain, he would not force her to do anything even if it meant the world ending... Even if it meant his death.

Maui sighed, blinking and shaking his head at his own questions... Why him? How was he worthy enough to have her? He knew that answer... He wasn't, he had abandoned her for _seven_ years... All due to his cowardice. True, he had flown over her island while she was there, checking to make sure she was alive and well but he was too afraid to talk to her.

Suddenly hearing Moana sigh and feeling her shift to get more comfortable, Maui glanced over to her, she looked so peaceful. Reaching over, the demi-god picked up the exhausted woman with no issues, watching her lean her head against his chest and smiling in her sleep. Her hair was so soft... Her face was so perfect... Maui took a breath to compose himself for a moment before approaching the boat and carefully laying her on the beach, reaching into the storage compartment and pulling out a spare sail, he draped it over Moana. Seeing Moana snuggle with the make-shift blanket, Maui smiled and laid near her, folding his arms behind his head and staring up at the stars.

* * *

When Maui opened his eyes next, Moana was gone, it was morning and the barren island was covered with overcast from thick clouds, Maui was certain it would rain soon, not good weather for sailing, at least they had food to last them while they waited out the incoming storm, but the only thought that came to his mind was where Moana could be, the island was small, much similar to the island he was trapped on for those centuries without his hook. He was sure he knew where Moana was.

Entering the cave as quietly as he could, he was correct, he could see Moana looking at the prophecy that damned them to their fate. She reached forward and ran her hand over the now dull markings, they were no longer glowing. He didn't want to disturb her, so he watched her, curious of what she was doing. Looking up to the illustration, the depiction of her pregnancy, she pressed her palm against it, she didn't seem too heartbroken but he knew better than to assume she was fine, but seeing her reach down and rest her other hand on her flat stomach he couldn't help but smile.

However before Moana could discover that he was spying on her, he cleared his throat to announce his presence without scaring her too bad. She jumped though due to being so focused on their impending future.

"Oh, good morning." She greeted with a sheepish smile.

"Back at'cha." Maui replied casually before approaching her and looking at the wall as well, he tried not to make things weird but... It was an awkward and weird situation. "You sleep okay?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, yeah." She replied. "I was just so exhausted from the trip and... Last night." She sighed and looked back to the almost primitive art.

"... I get that." Maui replied, no longer able to keep up the facade of being calm and collected, he too was trying to make sense of their futures.

"... What do we do?" She suddenly asked. "... If we don't... The world is doomed but-"

"But nothing." Maui interrupted to Moana's surprise. "Look... I don't care if my life is on the line... I _refuse_ to do something like that without you wanting to do it, and don't let this garbage make you feel guilted into doing something that serious." He said seriously, but Moana couldn't help but argue.

"You don't think I'd be a little selfish to turn that down?" She asked, frowning and looking down, feeling ashamed she couldn't put her feelings aside to do this.

"No, I don't." he replied and reached down, resting his massive hand onto her shoulder, Moana looked up at him and seeing his smile of reassurance she felt even safer knowing he wouldn't force her into doing this; she didn't think he would in the first place but people change over time, she was happy to see the Maui she knew before was still there, well, mostly happy, he drove her crazy but... She loved that about him.

"... Thank you, Maui." She muttered and offered a shy smile.

"You're welcome." He replied and wiggled his brows at her before leaving her to her thoughts to grab breakfast.

Moana watched him walk away and smiled, blushing subtly and looking back to the wall. Again, reaching down to her stomach she sighed and looked to the cave entrance. There were plenty of worse people she could have been paired with... That much was true, but was she ready for this? To be a mom or worse, losing her child to defeat Kanaloa after becoming attached... Losing Maui should they fail... Which was worse?

It didn't take her long to figure that out, losing Maui would take a piece of her with her, but the budding anxieties in her stomach continued to knot up at the thought of giving her body to him and allowing him to impregnate her...

* * *

Seeing Moana finally come out of the cave he watched the sky carefully, this looked like it could be a potentially nasty storm, sailing was a no go. Yet, he cracked open a coconut, tossing Moana half as he drank the milk.

"Eat up buttercup, we can't sail today but you gotta keep your strength up, this can be an off day since we can't go anywhere." He mentioned and Moana frowned, looking up to the sky, he was right, she hated being stuck. "What's with the face? Is my company not good enough?" He teased.

"Oh, no I just... I hate being stuck especially when we have something so important to take care of... You never know when the barrier could break open." She mentioned nervously.

"Don't worry curly, if the barrier would be close to breaking, I'd feel it. I'm a demi-god after all, I know when something isn't right with the world." He explained and Moana couldn't help but feel a huge relief.

"Oh, that's good, I thought that it was just a matter of time." She stated.

"Nah... Kanaloa might be one of the four original gods, but he still has limits, but _because_ he's one of the four original gods, he has a chance at breaking the barrier... Defeating him... Won't be easy." He muttered and shook his head.

Moana frowned at his apprehension and ate the coconut provided to her, the guilt flowing back to her she had to apologize for before when she ahd pointed the tattoo out.

"Hey um..." She muttered, watching Maui turn to her with a slightly confused expression. "I-I... I'm sorry I pointed out your... Tattoo before... Ya know, the one of Kanaloa." Moana sighed. "I was insensitive and I should have known not to ask about things that were none of my business." She said and nodded to him, but Maui had long forgotten about it.

"You're worried about that? It's not a big deal... It was about time I told someone about it." He replied and Moana felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders.

"I know but... Still, I shouldn't have been so nosey." She giggled.

"Hey, I'm nosey too... I asked about your guy friends remember?" He questioned and Moana rolled her eyes.

"The only guy friends I have are Heihei and Pua." She snorted and shook his head. "I had a lot of suitors to go through but I didn't really connect with anyone, they either were interested because of my position or my looks or... The obligation really, there were plenty of good looking men though..." She mused, noting Maui's very subtle shift in his demeanor.

"Well, they didn't deserve you then." He mentioned matter-of-factly, grinning in a smug fashion.

"And you do?" She teased, feeling an intense level of satisfaction as she watched Maui's face turn beet red, even the tips of his ears went scarlet.

"I never said that don't twist my words." He huffed, pouting as Mini Maui pulled up his _shots fired_ list, adding a tally mark to Moana.

However, before more playful banter could ensue, a sudden wind swept over the island, blowing Moana's hair into her face she quickly pulled it back, feeling a droplet of water hit her nose she shook her head. The storm was moments away.

"We should probably go into the cave, we'll be dry there." She said and Maui nodded. "I'll gather driftwood, can you put the boat somewhere it won't get swept away?" She questioned.

"Gotcha covered, Chief." He mused, winking at Moana before heading to the boat.

Moana frowned in a suspicious fashion before jogging to the beach, gathering as much wood as she could carry. If the storm was as bad as she thought it would be, it could last the night.

"Bring the food in too!" She called before the wind became more violent.

Cringing, Moana ran for the cavern, being sheltered from the wind and the rain, she watched Maui return with the bundles and baskets of food in his arms. Good, none of the food should be swept away or ruined. The two of them looked to the outside as the rain really began pouring, she was thankful they had shelter, but the breeze sneaking in from the wind she slightly shivered.

"Let's get that fire built." Maui said and took some of the wood Moana had provided. "May as well get comfortable, I got this." He said and Moana ventured farther inwards to escape the breeze.

Maui returned and built a well made make-shift campfire, using the wind to his advantage at getting the sparks to take hold of the dried seaweed. The fire began roaring but the breeze would surely put it out as it got weaker, humming, the demi-god looked around for something to try and clog up the cave entrance to prevent the cold air from both chilling them and extinguishing the fire. Noting a medium sized rock not far from them, he sauntered over to it and picked it up with ease.

Watching Maui transfer the rock to the cave entrance, Moana gulped and looked to the building fire and back to him, watching the muscles in his back flex and do their jobs. Wow... She had forgotten how strong he was... But she quickly turned her embers back to the fire as he turned back towards her and approached the fire, sitting down next to her.

"That should keep the fire going, you still cold?" He asked.

"No, it's much warmer, thank you." She said and offered an appreciative smile. "And thanks for the blanket last night." She added, making Maui rub the back of his head in a nervous fashion.

"No problem short-stack. You're smaller so you're more likely to get sick." He mentioned and shrugged it off quickly.

Moana liked the nervous side of Maui, she didn't see it very often. Leaning against his shoulder again she felt his body tense, but she didn't feel him go to move away.

"This okay?" She asked, making sure.

"... Yeah." Maui replied and looked down to her and up to the art on the walls.

He could get used to this...


	6. The Storm Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor Sexuals.

The cave had been provided ample amount of shelter for the storm outside that didn't seem like it was going anywhere anytime soon. Maui got up to check it every hour or so, it had been about four hours and despite wanting to make progress with their journey, Moana would be lying if she said she wasn't happy with being stuck here with the demi-god. Returning to her side, Maui sat back down.

"It's still nasty out there, I bet it'll end up going all night." He sighed and leaned back against the wall, looking over just as Moana ran her fingers through her hair at a sucky attempt to comb it. "Just c'mere." Maui scoffed.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Just c'mere." He repeated and Moana hesitantly crawled closer to him, he took her by her shoulders and gently her her face away from him.

Moana was curious, what was he doing, however feeling him gently taking hold of her hair, she sat patiently, but with lightning speed, she felt him definitely doing something back there.

"What're you-"

"Done." He said and carefully laid the newly made braid over her left shoulder, taking it in her hand she gasped, noting the precision, she turned back to him. "You laugh or tell _anyone_ I will smite you and you'll lose all your hair." He said seriously and faced the fire once again, Moana did all she could to suppress her giggle due to Maui's insecurity but she snorted. "What did I just say?" He asked and Moana let her laugh free.

"I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you I promise." She said quickly. "Where did you learn to braid so well? I'm too clumsy I can't braid." She mentioned.

"... That girl taught me." Maui replied with as much of a casual tone as he could, Moana's giggle quickly faded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's not a big deal." He replied.

"... What was she like? She must have been pretty great to win your heart." Moana said.

"I don't recall a lot remember? It was a long time ago, I wouldn't say she won my heart... She was just... I dunno, different... Like you." He chuckled and turned to Moana.

"Like me?" Moana asked, feeling incredibly honored she was compared to the woman Maui took a scar for.

"Yeah... Skilled, had a good laugh... Really beautiful, she was a lot like you." He said and grinned in Moana's flustered direction.

"You're exaggerating." She scoffed.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Why is it hard to accept that you _might,_ just might, be appealing to other men?" Maui asked.

"... Are you saying I'm appealing to you?" Moana asked with a sly grin.

"I didn't say that." Maui mused.

"So I'm not?" She questioned.

"I... Didn't say that either." Maui mumbled.

That surprised Moana, she didn't think he would openly admit to having an attraction to her. She would by lying if she said he was ugly... Because he certainly wasn't. She blushed at the thought of him finding her attractive and she looked to the fire.

"... If I didn't think it would inflate your ego further... I'd say... You're not half bad yourself." She said and sent a sheepish grin towards Maui.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, flashing that unbearable narcissistic grin at her and Moana groaned, knowing that she had just released the beast. "How beautiful am I?" He interrogated.

"Not as beautiful as me I'll tell you that." Moana huffed, but instead of being met with a counter she looked over and noted a rather... Almost kind smile on Maui's face.

"... I agree." He said.

Moana suddenly felt her heartbeat in her throat. What... Did he just say?

"You're... Just kidding right?" She asked.

"Nah. Why would I? I tease you about a lot of stuff but... Not like this..." He explained.

Moana stared up at her massive companion and glanced away for a few moments before suddenly leaned up and kissed his cheek and turning her attention back to the fire, giving her something to focus on.

"You big goof..." She mumbled, however, before she could worry about having made a mistake, she felt a large, yet extremely gentle hand rest on her cheek, turning her face towards the one and only demi-god of the wind and sea.

"Am I?" He asked.

Moana gazed up at Maui, feeling her breathing beginning to deepen and she glanced down for a moment and turned back up, nodding in response, having lost her voice before shifting onto her knees. He was so massive, to reach his face comfortably, she had to get onto her knees; leaning in and pressing her lips gently to his own for a split moment.

She can't believe what she had done, never before had she ever thought about kissing Maui but now... Despite his obnoxious arrogance, he was undeniably irresistible at the moment.

"I... Don't know what got into me. S-Sorry." She said and quickly turn to put distance between them but was quickly caught by Maui.

"Don't be." He said seriously and brought her closer to him.

Leaning in this time, Maui was the one to initiate the kiss, only this one was confident, one that Moana could melt into. Reaching in, her hands instinctively caressed his cheeks, and Maui's became glued to her hips. Before Moana could even become coherent again, Maui had moved her to rest on top of his hips. The kiss had been going on for gods know how long, as they finally separated for getting air, Maui went to work on her neck, earning a surprised gasp from Moana. She blushed and whimpered a rather pleasure filled noise. She had never been pleasured before, the new and welcome feeling had her soaring sky high.

"M-Maui..." She panted.

Maui had begun latching onto her neck, sucking on multiple spots and biting down on the soft skin, every time he did so, earning a small gasp from Moana.

"You doing okay curly?" He questioned quietly against her skin as he glanced at the dark marks, he wanted more...

He wanted her...

"I'm sorry I'm not really... Experienced." She murmured shyly and looked to him.

"Leave that to me." He chuckled in response as he reached in and gently pulled her strapless top down, exposing her perfect breasts. "Hello, girls." He teased, trying to bring some light to Moana's obvious embarrassment.

"Don't say that!" She scolded with a blush.

"Sorry, can't help myself, they're perfect." He mentioned before beginning to carefully knead them and leaned down, kissing the top of her chest, listening to her moans and pants.

"It feels... Amazing..." She whined quietly and rested her shaky hands on Maui's shoulders, gripping at them tightly.

Never before did Maui think he would be blessed to see Moana in such a vulnerable state, her moans of delight and her body calling out to him. Laying Moana onto the ground quickly he crawled on top of her, running a palm over her right breast and down further. However, before he could reach her undercarriage Moana quickly caught his hand.

"Wait." She panted and bit her lip. "I don't know if I'm ready to go that far yet." She said honestly and glanced apologetically up to Maui, he couldn't blame her.

"... Gotcha." He sighed and smiled in an understanding manner down to her, reaching up and gently caressing her face before getting off of her and turning away so she could redress, despite having just been staring at her breasts a few moments ago, he could be a gentleman at times.

Moana sat up and quickly fixed her top, covering her breasts before standing up, making her way to the wall of art, bending down, allowing Maui to view her very toned behind for a moment before standing back up, picking up the sail she had used for a blanket the night before.

"I carried this in here with me this morning." She said and smiled before walking to Maui and sitting next to him, draping the sail over the both of them before snuggling up to Maui's side.

Maui smiled and quietly wrapped his arm around the woman next to him. Oh yeah... He could get used to this.

* * *

As predicted, by the morning, the storm had passed and while it was still slightly cloudy, Thankfully the boat was far enough on the shore to only suffer minimal damage which Moana was able to repair rather quickly with some string and a needle.

"Next stop, Lalotai." She said and smiled at Maui.

While Maui knew this was necessary, he was a bit nervous about her going in again, running into demons and monsters was certain and they would kill to eat a mortal to make themselves more powerful. The last time they had gone he didn't care, but now... He had something to lose. However, he had to remind himself that Moana knew how to take care of herself, he had seen her do it plenty of times.

"Let's go then, princess." Maui chuckled, watching Moana give him a pouty look before boarding the boat and harnessing his winds to get them off to a good start.

"Are you doing that?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe." He replied.

"Maybe? I thought you would have wanted to take all the credit." She giggled.

"Maybe I wanna keep you on your toes." Maui responded and wiggled his brows at her again.

Moana smiled and looked away from his intense gaze, after the night before she felt... Conflicted, she wanted this, but at the same time she didn't want to rush things, she was happy that Maui was understanding and not angry at her for stopping at the last moment, she was sure that it wasn't a nice thing to get him all worked up and then suddenly stop. For now, their mission was to get to Lalotai once more... Perhaps see an old friend for answers.

* * *

Maui watched Moana take hold of the sail, her body had definitely matured, now that her village was back to voyaging, she was sailing ships on a weekly to monthly basis, so he wasn't surprised that her body had become toned and muscular. She was so beautiful... But, before he could start having impure thoughts he looked back out to the open ocean... Lalotai wasn't far from here, he could feel the evil.

He hoped they wouldn't have to consult the familiar ass Tamatoa, but unfortunately, he was the only demon in Lalotai who he had ever spoken with on a _personal_ level, but after the severe beating he had received last time, he hoped that they were on mutual grounds, he had taken Tamatoa's leg before... He only hoped that the crab could listen...

"Hey, you okay?" Moana asked as she tied the sail in place before moving to sit next to Maui, reaching over and resting her small hand atop his own, she figured after last night, she didn't have to be as professional as she had been before.

"Oh yeah... Just thinking about how Tamatoa will give us hell when we get to Lalotai, if anyone knows anything, Tamatoa will know where Haoa is... And Kanaloa." He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sure he'll be understanding," Moana said with a nervous smile before shaking her head.

Maui couldn't help but grin and take her hand in his own.

"I'll protect you, princess." He mused, watching Moana's face scrunch up a bit from the term, but before Maui could get another playful jab in there, Moana leaned in, pecking his lips quickly before returning to the sail, looking to him and smirking in satisfaction at seeing that he was now speechless. This would be rather fun if she was honest...


	7. Ask Not for Whom the Bell Tolls

The tower... Still as infamous and as intimidating as ever. Moana took a breath as the light was blotted out by the sun. The last time she had fallen, ungracefully might she add, into Lalotai, she was almost eaten _five_ times in the span of twenty minutes. She wasn't exactly excited to go back... But Kanaloa was there, would going in be dangerous due to the fact she wasn't pregnant yet? How would she even know when she was pregnant? Many questions flooded her mind until the boat made a minor thud to the island before them.

"A lot of memories here." Maui snorted. "Think you'll be cool with playing bait again?" He asked as he hopped off the boat, offering a hand to Moana who had scrunched up her face at him.

"Very funny." She grumbled.

"It was." He added as she took his hand, helping herself onto the island.

Without further adieu, the pair began climbing the tower. She had to admit, despite being nervous about going back to Lalotai, remembering the first time she had came here Moana was feeling a bit nostalgic. This stronghold was much higher than she remembered it being, panting and looking up, she was certain she had about fifty feet left.

_Don't look down..._ She thought to herself, but curiosity got the best of her, glancing down she quickly regretted her decision and she continued pushing upwards. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back... She had to get to the top.

Though in her thoughts, Moana failed to catch a loose rock, putting all of her weight onto it and feeling it crumbled beneath her, her heart leaped into her throat as she let out a surprised and fear filled screech as she went to fall. But, thankfully, a hand caught all of her weight, and looking up, Moana was relieved to see Maui holding it.

"Losing your edge princess?" He teased but quickly pulled her up, instinctively she stepped closer and hiding her face in his chest, panting to regain her composure.

"You... You wish." She replied and looked up to him, despite the response, Maui could tell she was a tad shaken up, what mortal wouldn't be?

"Hey, calm down curly... I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He reassured, reaching up and gently running his hand down her braid before returning his gaze back to the mountain and continuing to climb.

Moana normally _hated_ the idea of anyone looking after her... But having Maui, demi-god of the wind and sea watching her back, literally and figuratively... She couldn't be mad about it. Besides, she knew he didn't mean it in a degrading fashion. Finally reaching the top, Moana sighed in relief and looked out to the ocean, she couldn't help but smile.

"Ya know if this weren't the entrance to the realm of monsters... This wouldn't be such a bad place to visit on a regular basis... The view is incredible." She commented, breathing in the fresh air and watching the sun getting ready to set.

"... Yeah, it is." Maui stated, causing Moana to glance back to him, thinking he was agreeing with her... But he was looking at _her,_ she hated the way he looked at her, in a good way... He made her feel so... Soft, no one had ever been able to stir such emotions within her, Maui walked to her side and looked out to the open ocean, resting his hands on his hips. "This wouldn't be a place to visit often but I'm sure we could find somewhere." He mused.

"We?" Moana asked with a small hint of a smile.

"... Maybe." He said and winked at the Wayfinder, returning to the entrance.

She remembered everything, Maui harnessing his power of the wind to clear the tiki-like entrance with his large lungs and doing his intense Haka followed by the impact that forced the mouth of the tiki open. But, before Maui could jump in, Moana was quick to speak.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She'd asked, earning a confused look from the demi-god. "... Ladies first." She said and smirked, quickly jumping in.

Maui chuckled and jumped in after Moana, his weight and size made it easier to catch up to her, and before they even hit the water, Maui was able to hold onto her, he didn't want her getting into danger like last time on impact. Adjusting his hold, she fit comfortably in his arms like she had when he had carried her to the beach the other night. Moana couldn't complain either, he made her feel weightless.

Entering the mysteriously dark water, the portal wasn't bright like last time, something was definitely off. Upon landing in Lalotai, Maui held Moana close as he took the brunt of the impact. Moana looked to Maui with a small smile.

"... Such a gentleman." She commented, but before Maui could come up with a witty reply, their attention was turned to Lalotai, it was dark and gloomy, even though it was the realm of monsters, it was bright and almost beautiful on their last trip down here.

"... Kanaloa has definitely been here..." Maui mumbled and looked to Moana, setting her down.

Moana looked to the ground, it was black, lava had burned it and the area was eerily silent.

"Come on... Let's find Tamatoa before something _else_ finds us." He stated, Moana couldn't agree more.

The trail they had taken to get to Tamatoa's den was completely destroyed, platforms falling apart at the seams and toxic air filling the environment. Even though this was a realm of monsters, Moana felt that she had to do _something_ to help this place... Even if every living being here wanted to devour her.

"This is... Awful." She said, looking around in awe at the complete devastation. "Do you... Think Tamatoa could be..." She murmured.

"I doubt it... Tamatoa was a bottom feeder but he's not just some crab... I'm sure he's alive." Maui replied to reassure Moana, but she wouldn't be completely convinced until she had seen him with her own eyes, not that she was excited to see him... He tried eating her the last time they had met.

After about an hour of navigating the minefield in Lalotai, they finally came across the familiar structure of Tamatoa's lair. It had definitely seen better days but it was still standing, that was a good sign. Maui held up a hand to Moana before venturing onwards, readying his hook for anything, it was quiet, he didn't expect any different but it was a different kind of quiet... A worrisome type of quiet He glanced back to Moana and motioned her to come in, she hesitantly walked towards Maui, making sure to stay close to him.

"Something doesn't feel right..." Moana whispered.

"I know..." Maui replied, the treasure trove that was once Tamatoa's resting place was no longer around.

"Could he had left when the darkness began spreading?" Moana questioned.

"Tamatoa is a stubborn crab... But if Kanaloa was here... I wouldn't be too surprised." He said and turned his head to Moana. "We might be too late to find him he could be long gone."

**Well, well, well...** A voice suddenly chimed in, making Moana jump in surprise, looking upwards the two spotted a black figure clinging to the walls, its head turning backward towards them, forcing a few audible sick cracks from its neck it grinned in a crazed fashion on its tiki-like face, not even Maui had seen this type fo creature before, the monster resembled the sloth creature that had almost eaten Moana seven years prior that had been blasted geyser. Its body was black and its face was red.

"Don't stare at it for too long and don't let it touch you." Maui suddenly whispered to Moana, who looked up with concern but nodded, the creature dropped to the floor as if it had fallen, but quickly recovered.

**What peculiar creatures...** It crooned softly as it moved towards them, Maui was quick to put himself in front of Moana. **It's not every day that we get to see such fleshy things... Tell me... What is your business in Lalotai?** It questioned, its voice was soothing but distorted, obviously a demon of some sort.

"We're looking for Tamatoa... If you can't point us in his direction, we're gonna go." Maui said seriously, frowning as it's slithery type movements moved towards them, though the way it eyed Moana made him nervous.

**Tamatoa... The garnished crab.** The demon hummed, seeming to be thinking. **Ah... Yes... I remember now...** It lulled, stalling for time, Maui began slowly backing Moana towards the entrance, trying to be as discreet as possible... He wasn't stupid, he knew there was more than just one. **Kanaloa had a rather fun time with that one... He liked the sparkles he provided...** It droned, however as Moana looked up, the demon was quick to set its sights on her.

**Oh, what a pretty thing...** It whispered, a small cackle cascading out of its form.

Moana gasped softly as it stared into her... She could feel it, invading her soul... It felt so warm.

"Back off." Maui growled to it, brandishing his hook at it and watching it jump back some.

However as they neared the exit, he began noticing more of the demons crawling down the walls.

**Give us the mortal.** It commanded, Moana's body beginning to act on its own, er legs beginning to slowly move her body towards the demons but Maui was quick to take a hole of her.

"Moana! Focus!" He said, bringing Moana out of the trap and readying to fight.

Moana gasped and quickly looked away, hiding behind Maui and seeing multiple of the demons readying to attack from behind.

"M-Maui?" She asked, watching him turn back, this was not good...

Maui quickly took Moana in his arms, and with all his strength, threw Moana up to a ledge, the demons looked towards her, but since their attention was occupied, he began swinging his hook towards them, knocking multiple of them aside.

**Slay the demi-god, bring me the girl.** The demon ordered and the group of entities began relentlessly attacking Maui while a few stragglers began heading towards Moana, she gasped and backed away from the ledge, looking around in a frantic fashion.

Picking up a broken stalagmite, she armored herself, bashing any demon who tried getting to the ledge. Maui was thankful that Moana was not a damsel in distress. Wave after wave of demons attacked and with each attack, they grew stronger. The red-faced demon slinked around behind Maui and readied his claws and suddenly jumping onto Maui's back, stabbing into the large man's shoulder. Maui released a pain filled yell as the corruption began seeping through his body.

"Maui!" Moana cried, watching Maui taking hold of the demon and throwing him into another group of recovering scavengers. There were too many... Moana had to think of something. "Hey! Demons!" She screamed, earning their attention, she reached down, picking up a small piece of a sharp rock and slashing her palm, her blood beginning to drip downwards, the demons could not resist, they sprinted towards her and Maui gasped, quickly shifting into a giant hawk he flew towards her.

"Moana! Jump!" He called and the Wayfinder looked over, she wanted to wait until the last moment, she didn't want to risk any of them following out the exit with them. "What are you waiting for!?" He asked and as the red-faced demon neared her, she looked away and leaped towards Maui, who caught her with his large talons.

He then flew her out of the exit, blood seeping from his wing he felt his arm beginning to lock up from the poisoning of the demonic taint. Maui cringed as they began losing altitude.

"Maui! Aim for the geyser!" Moana called, and the hawk saw it about a hundred feet in front of them, looking back, the black demons finally burst from the exit, he had to make it...

Flapping desperately, the hawk neared the Geyser about the same time the demons had, and thankfully, the large spring of water blasted them out of danger.

* * *

When Moana opened her eyes again, she was on the shore of the island, it was dark outside. Sitting up she rubbed her head and gasped softly, looking at her hand, the cut was still slightly oozing but the sand had clogged most of the gash, though it was uncomfortable it was necessary for now... Where was Maui?

"Maui?" She called softly, beginning to panic when she got no response, he was hurt, she remembered. "Maui!?" She said and stood up quickly, looking around.

She had to find him, he was immortal, she had to remember that but if he was hurt she had to help him... She _had_ to find him.


	8. Realization

Moana's amber gaze searched around in the dark, she had to find Maui. Running along the beach she ended up tripping on a stone, crying out softly as she face-planted into some sand. Panting, she had to calm down, but her eyes stung with fearful tears as her breathing shook. She sat back up and for a moment, she sobbed. Seeing Maui get impaled... It almost physically hurt her.

"Maui!" She yelled and managed to get up to her feet, glancing around, however before completely breaking down she gasped, seeing the large man laying on his back not far from her, Moana sprinted towards him, skidding to a stop next to his body, he was unconscious. "Maui!"She called and kneeled next to him, gently taking hold of his cheeks. "Maui, please wake up." She sniffed and ran her fingers through his thick curly locks.

She could see a small pool of blood beneath him, but his eyes fluttered briefly until they slowly opened. Moana smiled but her tears finally escaped her eyes. Leaning down she pressed her forehead against his.

"You're okay." She whimpered.

"Of course I am... I'm immort-ah!" He hissed as he went to sit up.

"Don't move!" Moana said and reached down, tearing off a piece of her skirt.

"I have to move." Maui replied and slowly sat up, cringing from the gash in his shoulder.

"Please be careful..." Moana said and went to his back, gently dabbing the gash, wincing as she heard him hiss in pain. "Sorry..." She muttered.

"It's alright, hey are you okay?" Maui asked, reaching back with his good arm and taking her gashed hand, instinctively she yelped and pulled back.

"I-I'm okay, sorry." She said and moved around to his front.

Maui took Moana's injured hand gently and turned it over, frowning and looking up to her. He felt like he had failed her again, he hated that she had to injure herself to protect him. It was deep, he glanced over his shoulder to his own wound and sighed.

"Don't look so pathetic..." Moana said and sat in front of him, grinning tiredly.

"How am I not pathetic? I wasn't able to protect you..." He scoffed and looked away.

"Yes you were." She replied, reaching in and resting her good hand onto his chest, sending a reassuring smile. "If you couldn't I would be dead now..." She said and looked away. "... I... I keep forgetting you're immortal I... I thought you..." She muttered, still trying to hold in stray tears.

Maui couldn't keep a small smile at bay as he reached up and tilted her head up in his direction.

"I thought the same about you short stack..." He said, Moana couldn't help herself, she quickly threw herself into his arms, careful to avoid touching his wound, Maui wrapped his good arm around Moana's form and held her tightly.

* * *

Moana had successfully wrapped her hand in a makeshift bandage and packed Maui's bad shoulder with the pieces of her skirt. They had managed to take refuge in a cave near the tower of Lalotai, they would have to return there after all. Examining the demi-gods back she couldn't help reaching in gently and running her hands over his back, Maui turned to look at her with some concern, she still felt guilty...

"You okay?" He asked.

"... Yeah, I just..." She muttered and leaned in, kissing his good shoulder. "I keep thinking about what happened and how I did nothing to help... If anything I made it harder for you... Just like all those years ago..."

"Hey..." Maui muttered and turned to her. "Don't you remember that I couldn't have gotten my hook from Tamatoa without you? You took a pretty nasty gash to help me again, if anything I'm the failure here." He reassured and Moana shook her head.

"You're not." She stated.

"Then neither are you." He said and grinned at the woman in front of him.

Moana couldn't help but release a small smile before she walked around to be in front of him. The realization hit her quickly... Maui was hurt rather badly, and if those demons could hurt him, she didn't want to see what Kanaloa could do... Reaching up she caressed the large man's cheek, the other taking her hand in his.

"Don't look at me like that, it's just a flesh wound..." He snorted.

"... Take me?" She asked, Maui didn't quite understand at first.

"Take you where?" He questioned, however before Moana responded the question sunk within him and he shook his head.

"Look, curly I don't want you to say those types of things just cause you were scared-"

"Listen to me." Moana interrupted. "... We _both_ saw what the gods expect from us... And... And seeing you get hurt... The thought of Kanaloa I... I can't Maui." She said and cringed, looking away, her hand falling from his cheek to his chest. "I just got you back... I can't lose you... I will do _anything_ to prevent it... I know you're immortal but... No one knows Kanaloa's power..." She said and turned back to him, her gaze meeting his. "... Please... Take me..." She begged.

Maui could see it in Moana's eyes... She was serious, fear was replaced with acceptance and anxiousness. He sighed and reached forward and caressed her cheek, she leaned into his hand and took it in her own.

"... You're sure about this Moana?" He asked. "I don't want you to regret this." He stated.

"If it saves you... I will never regret anything about this..." She said seriously.

Maui couldn't help but feel a little touched, she was so sincere... It made his heart flutter. He was not pure, he had lain with many mortals, but this... Was different. Moana was different, she had grown up so much in the past years. Even as a young princess she was a striking young lady, but he wasn't interested in a _kid_. She wasn't a kid any longer... She was ready to risk everything... Her freedom, her body, her plans for the future... For him.

The normally stoic and brutish Maui was afraid... The last time he had felt anything relatively close to this... It was taken away from him... By Kanaloa nonetheless, and now he was ready to do it again... He wanted to run, like he always had when anything got complicated. He was worried that even though she was being sincere that she didn't want this and that it wasn't the best for her, he would rather accept death than force her to carry his child... Even though the person he figured was best for that position was Moana.

"I lost you once... Please Maui..." She whispered, damn... He knew that she didn't mean to rub his disappearance in his face in a negative degrading way, but now he almost couldn't refuse...

"... I can't Moana." He sighed.

"W-Why not?" She asked.

"It's not you..." He said. "... I want you... But I know this isn't what you truly want, not like this..." Maui explained.

"B-But I do!" She gasped as he stood up. "Please Maui! It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make!" She said, her eyes welling with tears as she stood to follow him.

"If you wanted it, it wouldn't be a sacrifice." He countered, stopping Moana in her tracks for a few moments in a daze as he began walking out of the cave to get firewood.

"Maui!" She called and ran after him after coming back to her senses.

"Moana go back." He sighed.

"No!" She said and ran around to his front and crashing into his arms. "Please... I..." She whimpered.

"... I know." He said and hugged the woman tightly.

"I'm afraid... I want this because I need to save you... And I'm afraid because I worry I won't be the mother my child needs me to be... I know I'm not the best adventure companion I couldn't imagine what a horrible mother I'd be." She scoffed.

"I'm sure you'll be a great one... Better than mine ever was." He said, the scent of her hair was so enticing... Her body against his was too good to be true, even though they had experimented prior.

"... That's such a nice thing to say." She giggled softly and backed away a bit from him, still safe in his arms.

Looking up to him Moana felt the same familiar fluttery sensation in her stomach before resting her palms on his chest. He was such a large man she was certain he was well endowed with a god-like growth but she wouldn't think of such embarrassing things yet. Leaning up the Wayfinder planted a kiss on the demi-god's lips. This kiss was much more confident than the last one, but she was still full of butterflies.

"... Why do you do this to me, princess?" Maui asked in an exasperated fashion.

"Do what?"

"... Be you." He said and rested his forehead against hers. "... You sure you _want_ this?" He asked, Moana nodded with no hesitation. "Go back to the cave. I'll be back in a little while and start a fire." He instructed and Moana nodded.

* * *

Moana waited patiently, trying to calm down, however as a shadow calm into the entrance of the cave. Looking up she felt relief seeing Maui had indeed returned with a small mound of wood. Laying them down on the floor he winced slightly, the pain stinging in his shoulder. Moana frowned and quickly stood and moving over to him.

"Let me see it." She said and Maui turned away from her, surprisingly, the wound had begun healing at an insanely accelerated rate, she wasn't too shocked though, he was a demi-god and he had stated before that it was only a flesh wound. "It looks great... Does it hurt?" She asked.

"A little, not too bad. Only if I strain my shoulder." He explained and Moana nodded, reaching in and gentle pulling out the blood-soaked packing. It seemed to have stopped bleeding, it would probably be healed by tomorrow night. "Why don't you go grab that extra sail... I felt a breeze while I was collecting wood, it'll be a bit on the cold side tonight." He said, though the real reason was to provide comfort while he took her innocence.

Moana nodded and jogged out of the cave to the boat, Maui sighed and looked at the tattoo on his chest, Mini Maui was giving him an encouraging thumbs up.

"... I dunno Tiny... I hope I'm doing the right thing." He sighed softly and started building the fire.

By the time Moana had returned, there was a small building flame budding up from the fire that provided both light and warmth, the sun was setting on today's adventure, Moana walked to Maui's side and sat near him, having brought in a small basket of food as well. She sat next to Maui, her braid her suffered from the day's previous activities. She reached up and gently undone her braid, watching her luxurious wavy locks flow down her body... And Maui did too.

Moana leaned against Maui and sighed in relief, she was happy... She knew there was way more to sex than this but, she felt elated. She was with _Maui, demi-god of the wind and sea_. Who wouldn't be jazzed, and at the risk of inflating Maui's ego further, she spoke.

"Ya know... I might be a pretty lucky girl." She said and look up to him, and like clockwork, Maui flashed a smug smirk.

"How lucky?" He asked.

"Do _not_ push your luck." She giggled and shook her head before Maui turned her head back to him.

"... I think I'm the lucky one here." He said and leaned down, his kiss melted Moana with no effort needed.

She blushed deeply and gazed up at him, her embers hot with the flame of passion igniting within her. Moana was nervous, but most people are nervous when they try new things. Maui reached down and ran a hand down her hip before he took the sail and folded it into fourths into a half-assed sleeping mat, trying to make Moana as comfortable as possible.

"You know, you can still back out of this curly." Maui reassured.

"You don't wanna sleep with me?" Moana suddenly asked and Maui cleared his throat.

"Trust me... It's not that." He said and rubbed the back of his head. "... I just..." He sighed and Moana reached over and took his hand.

"I know." She said and smiled. "... I want this... I want you." She said shyly, Maui then knew that there was no longer a reason to try and convince Moana to do anything else.

"Well... You gotta take off your clothes then." He said and Moana blushed deeply but nodded with determination written on her face, it was pretty adorable actually.

Moana stood up and walked off the sail they were using to do the deed on. She then gulped however and took a breath, looking to Maui with a small smile, reminding herself that she wanted this... Maui was a good man and she was lucky to share this important moment with him. Reaching up she blushed and slowly pulled her strapless top over her head, exposing her breasts to him the second time. They didn't get any less appealing the second time around, Maui suppressed a noise of acknowledgment.

However as she went to disrobe further she couldn't, she twirled her hand, motioning him to turn around and while Maui was patient with Moana, he couldn't help but roll his eyes, he was about to fuck her he didn't see why this mattered but he humored her and turned around.

"When you're ready, lay down and tell me when I can turn around." Maui said and Moana silently slipped her skirt off her hips.

When she was completely naked she looked over Maui's strong back... She felt a warmth beginning to radiate within her and she gulped, approaching him for a moment and running her fingertips over his tattoos, earning a slightly surprised shiver from the demi-god, though he kept his back turned. She then walked over to the mat and took a breath again, this was it... She laid on her back and looked to Maui.

"... I'm ready." She announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so thrilled with the view this has gotten I never thought this would get so popular, however, I wanted to address something I wanted feedback on. I've been pretty consistent with keeping the chapters between 2,000 and 2,500 words, I am perfectly capable of doing 4,000-word chapters but I figured that quality surpassed quantity, but I also do this because I find when I am reading (this is only personal experience) that if the chapters are too long I tend to lose interest? Not lose interest per-say but something kinda turns me off from it. I just wanted opinions, should I stick to my system or does anyone really care about the word length? Love you all!  
> -Eros


	9. Spawning of the Demi-God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Graphic Sexual Content Ahead!

Maui turned to face Moana and his jaw dropped a bit, she was so perfect all laid out like that for him. Moana looked away shyly under the heat of his intense gaze, he approached her and soon dropped his own skirt, Moana could see the prominent bulge that was getting more obvious as time went on. He got onto his knees and soon hovered over her. His shoulder ached some, but he would _not_ allow her to be on top on her first time. He would make sure she had the night of her life if he had anything to do with it.

"You are so beautiful." He said and Moana smiled.

"Thank you... You're not half bad." She whispered.

Maui grinned before leaning in and placing a small lingering kiss on Moana's lips before beginning to travel downwards, placing another at her neck and then to her nape. She was perfect... Every inch of her was _his_ to drink in and make love to. Moana released a small breathless sigh as Maui began exploring her breasts with his mouth. Reaching downwards, Maui gently prodded her legs apart so that he could lay in between them, holding his weight up above her so that she didn't have to deal with it.

"Maui..." She moaned quietly, her arms laying above her head, her fingers curling into fists.

Maui had to admit, hearing that really stroked his ego... And something else. His erection began making its presence known underneath his loincloth. Feeling it beginning to rub against her folds, Moana gasped softly out of surprise and shivered. Maui continued just working on her breasts, gently kneading them and leaning down to one of them, sucking on her nipple. Moana couldn't help but be a tad embarrassed, no other man had seen her this way or made her feel this way.

However his other hand had reached down and his middle finger slowly moved between her folds, Moana gasped out of surprise and bit her lip.

"M-Maui what're you-"

"It's necessary... Just trust me." Maui said against her skin. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"... I do." She said, of course, she did t would be pretty stupid of her to do this without fully trusting her long-time friend.

Moana relaxed under his touch while his fingers began glossing over her opening. She shivered and whimpered, her fluids leaking onto Maui's hand as he moved upwards, grinning as he found her bud, flicking it very gently and seeing her eyes shoot open and a shocked yelp breaching from her mouth. The sensitive piece of skin providing excellent stimulation, he then began moving his index and middle finger in a circular motion at a slow and steady pace, he would make sure to pay special attention to the pearl between her outer lips.

Hearing Moana giving him completely positive feedback with her moans he began kissing downwards. Reaching her stomach and belly button, Moana couldn't help but tilt her head down in curiosity of what he was doing. Reaching her lower lips, feeling his tongue graze her entrance Moana's back arched and her eyes fluttered shut. She tasted absolutely delightful... Her virginity still intact this would be no easy feat, he was uncertain if she could handle everything he had to offer but he would make due with what he had.

Running his tongue up and down her labia, hearing Moana's breathing quicken and her eyes quickly rolled back. She moaned loudly, but released a pleasure filled and shocked squeak as he started sucking on her clit. He groaned softly at her completely amazing taste, the satisfaction of knowing he was her first and that no one would ever compare... It was almost too much to bear. His member aching to be inside her...

Hearing her breathing quicken again and her moans getting more high pitched, he knew she was close. He was sure she had touched herself before, everyone had, but he was unsure if she had ever brought herself to orgasm. Leaning down he began slipping his tongue in and out of her.

"M-Maui! Ah! I feel like I'm going to burst!" She moaned loudly.

Good, she was going to orgasm. Maui continued doing exactly what he was doing, tongue fucking her. He then decided to incorporate his hands to finish her off, reaching down, he smirked and slipped his middle finger inside of her before his tongue went back up, continuing to flick her clit while his middle finger curved upwards while pumping in and out of her.

Overwhelmed with bliss, Moana cried out, feeling her clamp down and her walls shuttering against his finger he pulled it out, running his tongue over it in a satisfied manner before sitting back up. Looking down at her she is panting and sprawled out for him, he wasn't even finished yet...

"Hey now, don't fall asleep... Now the real work begins." Maui chortled as he saw Moana look up with a slightly frightened expression. "... I'll be gentle." He said and reached down, caressing her cheek before shimmying his loincloth off his waist.

Moana gawked at his impressive size, not that she had seen a lot of dicks in her time but she was certain not a lot of people had Maui's size... And Maui couldn't help but snicker at her reaction.

"A-Are you sure it'll fit?" She asked and Maui shrugged.

"No, but as long as I can get the tip in, you can get pregnant." He said and Moana nodded in some relief. "... It'll hurt so... I'm sorry in advanced." He said and leaned over her.

"I know that much..." She said, weakly wrapping her arms around Maui's neck.

Maui nodded before reaching down taking ahold of his length and positioning himself at the entrance of her. Slowly guiding himself in, as he assumed, he was met with resistance, rocking his hips a tad to provide just a little force until her walls gave in to allow him entry. He shuddered as he felt her hotness envelop him. She felt so amazing, but as he also predicted, she gasped and whimpered out of pain, her hands clutching at his shoulders, her nails giving way to some painful pleasure. He always loved a woman raking up his back with marks of her pleasure.

"How are you doin' down there?" He asked with a small grunt at the end of his question.

"I-I... Feel so full." She said, it was uncomfortable, but she trusted that with time it would fade.

"Good." He chuckled, continuing to push inwards.

Feeling her grasp tighter due to pain, he would stop, pull out, and slowly push back in, her walls allowing him to access a little bit at a time. As he pushed forward, he eventually met her hips with his own to his surprise. His eyes rolled just a bit and he released a small primal groan. Moana couldn't help but feel a small sense of satisfaction at the knowledge of her providing so much pleasure to him.

Maui then pulled out and pushed back in, he glided in much smoother now... He could finally start up a pace. He had to start slow at first... He kept reminding himself, basically screaming at himself in his mind that she was a virgin and had to be treated like one. Moana blushed crimson and running her hands through his silky tight curled hair, leaning up desperately and kissing him as she moaned.

"Maui... Feels so... Amazing..." She whined, feeling now that she needed more. "Please... M-... More." She panted.

Seeing that Moana was now _begging_ for more... As the demi-god of the wind and sea, hero to all... He had to oblige... Beginning to thrust inwards at rougher pace, getting faster and starting to hear the audible slap of their skin against one another. Moana gasped and leaned her head back, her eyes closing and her back arching. Maui sat up again, grasped ahold of her thighs as he thrust quicker.

Watching her breasts move with each of his thrusts, Maui began feeling his orgasm approach. He reached down, rubbing her clit quickly, leaning his head back as he tried desperately to make sure that she came before him. Moana moaned loudly, nearly shouting as she was pounded into. After another fifteen-or-so seconds of rubbing her bud and thrusting he leaned back over her, grinding into her, feeling the _special_ spot within her, making sure to graze it every time.

"Maui! I-I feel it again!" She wailed loudly.

"G-Good... Release it." Maui panted.

Feeling the sudden familiar and well-needed clamp of Moana's walls upon his shaft, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Cumming together, he released a low feral groan as his seed spilled within Moana, filling her to the core. He shuddered and held her close, keeping their hips close and making sure he stayed within her. Panting heavily he was barely able to hold himself up.

Moana panted, her eyes lulling and her body completely limp from the overload. The presence of Maui's release within her, she reached up, shaky hands caressing his cheeks while he rested his forehead against hers. It was done... If things went the way they were supposed to, she would be pregnant now, though they may want to do this a few more times before traveling back into Lalotai to make sure his child was implanted within Moana.

"That was amazing." She whispered weakly, and Maui released a breathless chuckle.

"It was... We'll have to do it again..." He panted, opening his eyes to meet hers.

"I think that can be arranged." She giggled tiredly.

Maui slowly pulled himself out of her, the sight of his cum spilling out of her almost made him ready to go again, but he quickly looked away. Picking Moana's weak form he unfolded the sheet once, providing both a shield from the ground and a blanket. Placing her down and covering her out he laid next to her. It wasn't long before the woman cuddled up to his side, laying her head upon his chest and rubbing it slowly. He wrapped his arm around her and sighed.

"Goodnight Maui..." She whispered as her motions slowed to a stop.

"... Goodnight Moana." He replied softly.

What had he done..? He fucked Moana... At least she enjoyed herself, he could have made this just the usual meaningless fuck, but Moana was worth much more than that. He cared about her too much to put her through that and then force her to carry a child for _nine_ months. Before his thoughts could consume him he closed his eyes... Allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

When Moana opened her eyes again, she could hear the soft snoring of Maui beneath her, his chest calmly rising and falling. She remembered, he took her as his own last night... She blushed and smiled, rubbing his chest carefully before slowly sitting up, trying not to wake him. He looked so peaceful... She hoped she was pregnant... She wanted to make sure Maui was safe, perhaps they would have to _ensure_ that she was by copulating a few more times.

"Hey curly." Maui murmured tiredly, feeling Moana's presence on his chest leave him.

"Good morning." She giggled quietly.

Maui sat up and stretched, feeling a few cracks in his back he sighed in relief.

"You feeling okay? Sore?" He asked, she thought and wiggled her hips briefly, feeling a very faint ache she shrugged.

"Not really... Not enough that I wouldn't wanna do it again." She said and bit her lip.

"Oh yeah?" Maui asked, a sly grin plastered on his face, all Moana could do is nod happily. "Well, first I gotta eat, sorry but I need that energy." He chuckled before leaning over and pulling out a pineapple and splitting it with ease.

Moana grinned and looked to the outside as he ate. If they didn't have an extremely perilous mission ahead of them, she would think this was a romantic getaway... After Maui finished eating, he was quick to lay her down and make her scream his name for another two hours. If she wasn't pregnant by now he didn't know that he could do it.

After their fourth round, Maui was _certain_ that he couldn't go again for a little while. Panting heavily the two were inseparable.

"You are incredible..." He said, glancing over to her.

"The great Maui? Demi-god of the wind and sea, hero to all, admitting that I am incredible?" She teased and he snorted.

"I take it back."

"Too late." She giggled as he rolled over so that his top half was above hers.

"Think you're tough?" He asked and she grinned as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Only for you." She replied and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It saddened Moana knowing that eventually, this would have to end... They would have to face Kanaloa... If Moana wasn't pregnant by then, it was over for Maui and possibly the world. Pushing the morbid and terrifying thought out of her mind she just laid there with Maui, certain that today would be just ensuring her pregnancy. Her feelings were soon realized as the day pushed on... She loved this man.


	10. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content Ahead.

Moana examined Maui's back, it was only a scar now two days later. She was impressed by his power, but more impressed by his back, she found herself getting distracted.

"How's it look doc?" He asked, making Moana shake out of her trance.

"All healed." She said and smiled, blushing as she ran her hands over his inked skin, leaning down and kissing his shoulder.

Maui grinned lightly, turning his head back to her, they were clothed but he almost couldn't help himself. However, a sudden thought came to his mind and he hummed.

"I doubt you've really walked around this island." He commented and Moana tilted her head.

"The island that houses Lalotai? No." She said and raised a brow.

"Well, there _is_ a whole island... Before we have to go back, I wanna show you something." He said and grinned at her.

Moana was suspicious of that grin but she stood with him and began following. They walked for close to an hour and Moana stayed close to Maui, being so close to Lalotai made her skin crawl, especially after their last experience there.

"... So do you think Tamatoa is gone then?" She asked, remembering the words of the demons.

"I doubt it... They were trying to stall for time, they would have said anything to keep us there, he might be but those things were far worse than bottom feeders." He scoffed, Moana wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed at Maui's reply.

As they neared the location, Maui pointed, a small cavern beside the tower. Moana felt a tad intimidated, she wasn't sure she wanted to go into a cave literally _right next to_ the entrance to the realm of monsters, but she reminded herself that she trusted Maui. Glancing back to him she walked in, noting a light at the end of the tight cavern. Maui stayed by her just in case there were any lingering _guests_ in the tunnel.

However as they walked out, Moana gasped softly, a lagoon... A beautiful lagoon. It reminded her of home, she smiled and walked forward, noting a waterfall flowing into it. Maui watched her expression intently, sighing in relief seeing that she enjoyed it just as much as he had when he discovered it the first time, probably even more.

"Ya like it?" He asked.

"It's... Incredible." She said almost breathlessly, looking up to him.

"Glad you like it curly." He said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they ventured further downwards.

The water was unnaturally warm, but it was welcoming, and it was abundant with life. Moana wasn't quite surprised, who on earth came here? Her and Maui were the only two humans that knew where this was. Moana walked into the water and sighed in relief, looking back to Maui who stood on the beach, watching her with a grin.

"Would you believe me if I said I had one more surprise?" He asked her and Moana's eyes lit up.

"How!?" She asked and Maui walked into the water with her, pointing to the waterfall.

"Come on." He said and began leading her towards the waterfall.

As it got too deep for Moana to stand, Maui picked her up so that she didn't have to strain herself. Nearing the waterfall, Maui's energy forced the water to pause its flow until they were safely in the cavern behind the waterfall. Darkness fell as the waterfall resumed, Moana blinked as she saw the stalagmites and the gems beginning to glow.

"I came here a lot when I was younger." Maui said. "Whenever I felt overwhelmed by the demands of the humans, I came here..." He explained, Moana couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I can't believe how selfish we are." She sighed and looked up to him and Maui shrugged.

"I kinda spoiled you guys, it's my fault." He chuckled and Moana rolled her eyes, reaching up and caressing his cheek, leaning in and beginning to kiss his lips. "I came here when I refused to come with you back to Te Fiti after my hook got cracked." He mentioned, watching an embarrassed blush come over Moana's face.

"You will never let that go will you?" She huffed and Maui chuckled playfully.

"Never." He replied and continued onward until he was able to set her back onto her feet in the shallow water.

Moana looked up as she saw some water cascading gently down the obsidian walls. She sighed and looked back to Maui, grinning before she approached him and ran her palms down his chest, he reached up and took her hands in his own before she grinned wickedly.

"... Wanna play hide and seek?" She asked and Maui raised a brow. "But! No hook." She said and pointed to the hook stationed upon his back.

"You think I'd cheat?" He asked and Moana nodded, watching Mini Maui nod with her. "Fine. I will still bet you that I'll find you within ten seconds though." He said and took the hook, placing it upon one of the ebony rocks.

"What do I get if you don't?" She asked and Maui hummed.

"How about this... If I don't catch you within... Twenty-five seconds... You get whatever you want." He said and nodded, holding out a hand for her. "And vice versa... If I catch you I get whatever I want from you... Deal?" He asked with a devilish smirk.

While Moana wasn't as skilled of a swimmer, she was quicker and smaller, able to fit in crevices easier. She stared up at him for a few moments before nodding.

"But you have to count for a minute." She said and took his hand.

"Deal..." He said and grinned before walking to the far end of the cavern and beginning to smiled and dove beneath the water.

Moana smiled and dove beneath the water, the lightened gems making navigating easier. Following an underwater tunnel she swam with all her might, lucky that it wasn't that long, she gasped for breath by the time she surfaced. Looking around, this place was much darker but gazing upwards the gems looked like the stars in a night sky. She smiled and continued swimming forward. This tower was so mesmerizing and confusing, Lalotai was here and yet Moana felt at home... More than she ever had at Motunui.

Diving down further, she was unexpectedly grabbed by something, thinking it was Maui at first she rolled her eyes, knowing he would cheat, however within seconds she realized it was _not_ a hand... Looking down it just seemed to be a black tentacle. Panicking Moana kicked away, trying to get to the surface. Reaching down she tried detangling it, nothing. It was fastened...

She was losing air and quickly, bubble surfacing from her mouth she continued struggling until she felt something else grab her, looking up with fear she was relieved to see this indeed _was_ Maui. Looking down to her ankle he frowned and reached down, ripping the tentacle from the abyss below them. As it became detached from the floor it loosened it's holding on Moana and Maui quickly helped her resurface.

Moana gasped for air and she panted, coughing and Maui held her above the water so she didn't have to exert any more energy.

"W-What was that?" She asked him, Maui knew the answer but didn't want to reply.

"... Kanaloa's corruption beginning to seep up from Lalotai." He said and Moana looked down in the black water, frowning and looking back to him, she was afraid...

"We have to go... Don't we..?" She asked.

"Soon." He replied, seeing Moana's fear he sighed, deciding to try and lighten the moment. "... I won." He said and wiggled his brows, and Moana rolled her eyes.

"So unfair." She snorted.

"It counts." He stated and Moana returned her pouty gaze to him.

"What could I possibly give you? Motunui?" She asked.

"Nah... Too many people..." He said and looked over to the water flowing very gently down the wall in a more shallow area, swimming Moana somewhere she could stand he looked down to her and smirked. "... I want you... Now." He said and Moana blushed intensely.

"... A deals a deal..." She said quietly and Maui quickly pushed her up against the wall, the water flowing down her back and cascading gently over her shoulders.

Reaching down and ridding her of the skirt that would make sex complicated; and once the two were bare, he picked her up and held her against the wall, his powerful hands wrapping her legs around his waist. The water would make things easier, he was thankful it was around waist high. Moana couldn't help but smile up at him before leaning in and planting her lips onto his for a salty sea kiss.

Maui winked down at her, the warm water would become hot soon... With Moana fastened around him, he reached down and began toying with her entrance. Moana bit her lip and closed her eyes once Maui leaned down and bit Moana's neck territorially, marking her roughly, she whimpered out of pain, scratching at his shoulders the way he enjoyed.

"Sorry... Couldn't help myself." He whispered to her while playing with her pearl, Moana shuddered and moaned softly, pressed her forehead against his.

"I need you." She pleaded.

Maui couldn't argue with the look of sheer want in Moana's eyes. Aiming his length towards her opening and pushing inwards, despite having had sex with Moana about five times now, he wasn't surprised when he was still met with some resistance, but gliding in with ease with the help of the water Moana blushed and moaned out. He noted that this was a moan mixed with pleasure and discomfort but not pain. Maui was still mindful and slowly pulled out, pushing back in.

Moana met Maui's gaze and leaned in, kissing his lips, running her hands through his hair and leaning her head back as the water flowed through her own. She never dreamed that she would ever do something like this, especially with Maui... And she was in bliss...

"Maui..." She whimpered. "Please... More..." She panted.

Maui smiled and began upping his pace, pushing deeper and quicker into her. Moana panted desperately and held on for the ride, keeping her legs fastened around Maui as he thrust into her. Maui took the advantage to lean down and kiss her breasts, providing more stimulation. Moana felt herself beginning to slip further and further into ecstasy.

"I'm almost there Maui... Ah!" She cried and dug her nails into his back as she felt her insides beginning to spasm.

Maui grunted and released a groan as he buried himself within Moana as his seed spilled within her yet again. Moana cried out loudly as her orgasm slammed her and she looked up to Maui, blushing scarlet as she reached up and running her hand down the length of Maui's face, smiling up at him. She was so precious... The look in her eyes... He felt his heart thud and he shut his eyes as she pressed her forehead against his. He didn't want this to end... If it was his choice he would stay here with Moana forever... But that blackness was a sign it was time... They had to return to Lalotai and face Kanaloa tonight... His senses were tingling and they couldn't wait much longer.

"We should go." He sighed in a disappointed fashion and Moana frowned, looking away.

"... I know." She said and Maui stayed within her for a few extra seconds, tilting her head up and pressing her lips against his.

"Whatever happens... If I-"

"No." Moana said defiantly, looking up to him, she couldn't talk about this... And Maui understood.

"Got it." He said and smiled, pulling out of her, earning one last breathless moan from Moana before making sure she was fully clothed.

She would _not_ allow Maui to die... She couldn't... It was time to return to Lalotai...

* * *

The two returned to the outside world it seemed, everything looked so different after being in the cave with stars. Clouds were beginning to roll in, even the heavens could tell this would be a tough fight.

"Moana." Maui said and the woman glanced at him. "... _If_ anything happens... Promise me you'll get away." He said seriously.

" _No._ " Moana said again and glared up at him.

"Moana." Maui stated more sternly.

"No! I can't!" She suddenly shrieked and turned away, her heart already breaking at the thought of Maui dying. "I... Can't." She whimpered.

Maui looked to her form turned away from him, reaching out and gently catching her shoulder and bringing her to him. She released a choked sob as he held her.

"I can't risk you going down with me Moana... Please." He whispered to her. "If for some reason this doesn't work... Escape... For you... For our kid..." He said and ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't." She repeated. "... You have to make it... Please..." She whined. "Please promise me... I... I don't think I can do it by myself..." She cried.

Maui took a breath, he knew that truly, the odds of beating Kanaloa were slim... But he had to try... For her, he would not lay down and die.

"I promise."


	11. The Death of Lalotai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter!!!

A giant hawk flew through the ruins of Lalotai, Moana riding on top of his back. If they weren't looking for the God of Death, this would be a wondrous experience. However, Moana stayed determined, not allowing herself to be distracted. She was scared, she didn't know how this would work, would Maui's body just automatically harness the power within her? Did she have to be within arms reach? So many questions flooded her mind until a sudden heat wave hit the two and Moana cringed. They couldn't be far.

"Hold on tight." Maui said to her as he began getting lower to the ground, all of the surrounding areas were black, some creatures solidified in lava, Maui could feel a powerful presence near...

Landing on a cooler piece of rock he shifted back into his human form, setting Moana down, his hook grasped in his fist. Hearing a bubbling noise beginning to surface, Maui got in front of Moana. The sight was awe-inspiring, the dragon suddenly burst from the black rock below, it's body crimson and seeping with lava while steam emerged from its body.

Maui... Demi-god of the wind and sea... It bellowed, Moana wincing from the volume, but Maui stood his ground confidently as the dragon began stomping towards him.

"Go, Moana." Maui said and Moana frowned.

"I'm not goin-"

"Moana this isn't a joke!" He hissed and Moana jumped from his intensity before nodding and beginning to run, the dragon taking special interest in her.

 **The life giver...** He oozed, lava drooling from it's mouth.

"Your battle is with me!" Maui barked and lunged towards the distracted Mo'o.

His hook struck the dragon loudly, the behemoth roaring incessantly, upon closer inspection, this was definitely Haoa. Many battle scars aligned his large body that was made of pure muscle, his size alone was much larger than most Mo'o he had ever seen in his long life. Haoa narrowed his black and corrupted eyes at Maui, throwing it's massive tail in Maui's direction, smacking him out of the air with ease, suffering a wound to his shoulder.

 **You will be mine.** He snarled and began spitting lava at Maui, shifting into a hawk just in time to dodge being fried.

Moana winced and peeked up from her shelter that she had taken watching the scene unfold with fear.

Maui flew around the dragon, shifting and slitting the throat of the dragon, but of course, that would have been too easy, lava built up around his wounds to seal them. Haoa roared loudly and slashed a massive paw into the air, missing Maui by inches, allowing Maui to take another slice at the monster's arm.

Moana watched intently, seeing the dragon's form very subtly dim from using more lava to heal himself. She knew that revealing herself was dangerous but she had to tell Maui.

"Maui!" She called. "Make him exhausted all of his lava! That's how he's staying alive!" She yelled, the dragon swiveling its head in her direction, growling and beginning to charge towards her, Moana gasped and began sprinting away.

"You touch her and I'll gut you like a fish!" Maui snarled and plunged down on his back, causing a massive wound at his spine.

The dragon screeched and clawed upwards, catching Maui and throwing him into a nearby platform. Slamming his paw down and catching Maui before he could recover his hook, he was caught now... Powerless.

 **Moana, daughter of Tui and Sina, Chief of Montunui, dame of Maui's spawn...** He said, slowly turning his head to her.

Her dream... She remembered, there was no way she could get to Maui's hook but she had to try...

"Moana run!" Maui called.

Moana panted and watched as the dragon lunged towards her... Now or never... Closing her eyes.

 **You will die.** He said as he neared her, maw open, ready for the kill.

"Moana!" Maui shouted.

However as the dragon was about to end her life, a golden orb of light suddenly surrounded her, the dragon rammed into it and shrieking out of pain as it sizzled at the ancient being's skin. Moana opened her eyes and took a deep breath, looking to her stomach. Haoa released Maui unconsciously, who despite the pain radiating in his side from the large unsightly wound that had made it's presence known, sprinted for his hook.

Taking in his hands he looked to Moana, thanking the gods she hadn't been touched... But little did he know this fight was far from over.

The dragon laid there, it's body dimming into pitch blackness, it seemed like the battle was won... Before they could celebrate, a form suddenly took shape in front of Moana, the golden orb disappearing. It was a man... Wearing intricate robes made of Lava, he was about Maui's height, massive compared to her. His skin was sickly pale, his eyes were black where the whiteness should be and his irises were an eerie golden color. He was rather attractive as well, long straight and silky black hair tied up neatly.

She was facing Kanaloa.

 **So... Here you stand... In the flesh...** He mused.

Oh gods... Maui gasped and began sprinting towards the scene but he had been smacked so far away, he shifted into his hawk form, trying to get there. She couldn't face Kanaloa. Moana released shaky breaths as she began backing up.

 **What do you have to fear, little minnow?** He chortled, grinning a menacing smile as he began approaching her.

"I do not fear you." Moana snarled.

 **Oh..? The filth within you seems to disagree...** The man's rich voice contradicted, an obsidian blade appearing in his grasp as he pointed it towards her belly.

She was pregnant...

"You are the one who has something to fear..." Moana replied venomously, seeing Maui approaching, she had to keep him distracted. "This filth is what will destroy your existence in this world..." She sneered.

 **You believe that... It seems your mate believes it will be him to destroy me.** Kanaloa chortled, revealing he knew Maui was coming, the sword glinting in his hand, Moana gasped.

"Maui! Stop!" She screamed, but it was too late.

Maui shifted and went to strike Kanaloa, but with no effort needed, the God caught the fish hook, the booming sound almost deafening. Slowly the god turned his head to Maui who was dumbfounded.

 **You think this bone will protect you from me?** He questioned, gripping it tightly and tossing Maui aside, the hook still in it's grasp. **This is nothing... Let me show you what a true god can do...** He cackled quietly, the hook dissolving in his grasp, walking towards Maui, his free hand coming up to hoist the demi-god into thin air and bring him closer while his sword wielding hand was trained on the other.

"Stop!" Moana squealed and ran towards him, but before she could get near enough, his energy field alone drove her into the ground.

 **I will show you... What true suffering is.** He said before driving the sword into Maui's lower chest, grinning as it exited the other side.

The demi-god gasped and groaned, releasing a small shriek of pain as Kanaloa twisted the blade and pulled it away, feeling Maui's life force coming with it as he dropped the large man onto the ground before turning to Moana.

 **Did you really think you could win..? Chosen one?** He laughed. **You are nothing... I will cut that child out of you myself.** He said and stepped towards Moana who was still trying to fully regain consciousness.

"M-Moana..." Maui panted, weakly reaching for her. "Run..." He begged.

Kanaloa stood above her, his black sword dripping with Maui's blood, grinning wickedly before going to ram it towards Moana's stomach, but inches from her, the golden orb suddenly reappeared, throwing the god away like a rag doll. Moana gasped and looked around, recognizing familiar faces suddenly beginning to step to her side, and some unfamiliar ones. The disheveled god growled as he stood back up, Moana looked to her left, her grandmother, her ancestors and then looking to her right Lana and some unfamiliar characters... But from interpretations, she could only assume they were gods.

 **You are all weak!** Kanaloa howled, his body beginning to morph.

He had begun transforming into a damned creature, a one-eyed behemoth, wings as large as islands and back spikes as long as trees. Moana felt fear well up within her, however, she began seeing everyone hold up their hands beside her. Seeing Kanaloa soaring towards her, she held up her hand and suddenly, an orb of light began forming in her palm, one by one the spirits began vanishing and the orb got bigger and bigger.

Kanaloa screeched and just as the impact as made, Moana released the orb.

When Moana woke up again she looked around, ash was falling from the sky but all was quiet... What had happened? Maui... She stood up quickly, a thick fog of dust and debris had settled on Lalotai... The body of Haoa laid near, his body lifeless and quiet.

"Maui!?" She called and looked around beginning to sprint towards the last pace she had seen him, but the fog was too thick.

Tears streaming down her face she looked around, suddenly a small pink wisp emerged from her belly and began floating to her left. Moana watched with confusion but began following, quickly connecting the dots, she realized her baby was a girl... However, any joy was replaced with agony as the wisp disappeared once she reached Maui.

"Maui!" She sobbed, collapsing next to him. "Please wake up! Please!" She called, holding his slightly pale cheeks in her hands, she could see the stab had drained a lot of blood, quickly ripping more of her skirt she began desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"Moana..?" His voice uttered quietly and the Wayfinder looked desperately to Maui.

"Maui..." She whimpered, running her hands through his hair.

"Is it..?"

"It's over..." She said, smiling weakly as he reached up, caressing her cheek.

"I thought... You were gone..." He said, relief etched in his tone, Moana giggled, but her tears couldn't stop. "... I think I gotta break my promise this time..." He then said and Moana shook her head.

"Please... Please Maui..." She sobbed.

"No magic hook, no magic powers..." He said sadly and his hand gave out due to blood loss, but Moana kept it in her own. "I'm sorry Moana..."

"I'm sorry too I... I couldn't warn you in time..." She whined. "... It's a girl." She said and Maui glanced to her stomach, Moana placed Maui's limp hand on her belly and smiled.

"A girl?"

"Yes..." She whimpered.

"Good... She'll look just like you then..." Maui chuckled. "... I love you Moana." He then said tiredly.

"I love you too..." She sobbed, watching the light leave his eyes.

Moana leaned down and rested her head onto Maui's chest, crying loudly as sunlight began showing through the clouds. He was gone... How could she do this on her own..? Sinking in despair, she failed to notice the pink wisp floating around. Looking up she saw the pink spirit that circled around them. Suddenly bouncing up and landing on Maui's chest, sinking within him.

The Wayfinder watched with confusion as Maui's wound began healing, his complexion returning. Her tears paused as she leaned down, resting her ear to his chest. Suddenly hearing him take a breath Moana gasped and backed away, looking at his face as his bronze eyes fluttered open.

"Maui?" She asked and the inked man looked over to her.

"Am I not dead?" He asked and Moana's sorrow filled tears turned into happy ones.

"Maui!" She screeched and threw herself into his arms, feeling him sit up and embrace her.

"I'm here..." He said and hugged her tightly, smelling her hair and just holding her close.

"I thought you were gone..." She sputtered.

"Me too." He chuckled and Moana pushed him away.

"Not the time!" She growled as she wiped her eyes.

Looking to his left Maui noticed something hanging in the distance, tilting his head he stood, helping Moana up and beginning to walk towards it. On closer inspection he gasped, his hook was hanging there, as if someone had dropped it into Lalotai, fishing. Instead of a brown handle, it was a pink one. Reaching forward he took it gently, feeling it give away in his grasp. Another hook? He must have been a good boy this year. Looking back to Moana he grinned.

"Let's go home..."


	12. The Unity

Moana was nervous, they were still pretty far from home and while she knew that she wasn't giving birth anytime soon she was more nervous for Maui.

"You know... You don't have to do this." She murmured as Maui steered the boat, having forced her to take a break when _he_ was the one who suffered a life-threatening injury.

"Do what?" He asked.

"You know... Come home with me and stick around... I know you like your solitude." She said and rubbed one of her arms.

"And why wouldn't I?" He asked, raising a brow. "You know, maybe I just didn't have a reason to get off that island until now..." He mused, wiggling his brows at her.

Moana blushed lightly and smiled towards the large man as she turned her attention towards Motunui. She had a lot of explaining to her parents... That she was pregnant with a demi-god, defeated Kanaloa and saved the world yet again, though she knew that secretly the most startling news to them that she was pregnant... She hoped they would understand... She had problems trying to convince her father about Te Fiti... She hoped it wouldn't be a repeat.

"You okay?" Maui asked as he noted a troubled expression making its way onto Moana's visage.

"Huh? Oh... I'm okay." She said and Maui stared at her with a deadpanned expression. "Okay maybe I'm not _okay_ but... Nothing's wrong I'm just nervous about how my village, how my... Parents will react to all of this..." She explained and Maui nodded, he would never truly understand her, he didn't have parents, he could only provide support.

"Well I mean, you could have been pregnant by someone else, whose better than me?" He questioned and Moana couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"True." She replied, feeding his ego before standing up and walking over to him, narrowing her eyes. "I mean, _maybe_." She added.

"Too late." He chortled and grinned.

* * *

Motunui... Home. She was home...

"So this is the famous Motunui?" Maui asked, and Moana bit her lip.

"Yeah... It is." She said and smiled with relief as she heard the horn in the village, signifying her return.

"Looks like they were expecting you... Maui has delivered you across the vast ocean." He chuckled and watched as the mass of people began forming on the island. "You want me to scram for a bit?" He asked. "I don't wanna steal your thunder." He snorted and Moana rolled her eyes.

"No... But you should, I need to talk to my parents privately and I know for a split second my father will want to set you on fire... Or at least change into another form." She stated, and Maui thought for a moment, they were still far enough from shore that no one would be able to pick out his body.

"How bout this?" He asked and shifted into an iguana, looking up to her.

"Perfect." She giggled and reached down, picking him up and kissing his nose before steering the boat towards the shore.

"Moana!" Sina yelled and raced past the people, Tui not far behind.

"Mom! Dad!" Moana gasped and placed Maui onto the beach and collided with them. "Whoa, deja-vu right?" She asked and giggled, wiping the tears of happiness from her eyes, Tui glanced to Sina with a smile.

"My daughter has returned!" He said and the village cheered, however, Sina, noticing the iguana, tilted her head.

"You found a friend?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he helped me a lot actually, he's not like Heihei." She said and held out her hands for the iguana, who quickly crawled up into her arms, resting his head on her chest, forcing a blush from Moana slightly.

"Come! We'll prepare a banquet!" Tui announced.

"Actually, there's something I need to-"

"We want to hear everything," Sina said, grinning. "But can it wait until after the banquet?" She asked and Moana glanced to Maui.

"I suppose." Moana replied and ran her palm over Maui's scaly form who lazily rested in her arms.

* * *

Moana told her mother about her epic journey, leaving conveniently out about being pregnant by the demi-god who laid peacefully on her sleeping mat, watching her get ready for the banquet, politely shielding his eyes when someone was getting undressed, many women were in the hut getting dressed and ready for the banquet.

"You _saw_ Kanaloa?" Sina asked, a chill running up her spine.

"I did... He was actually rather handsome despite the whole evil thing going on." Moana chuckled, glancing at Maui who was staring at her intensely as she said so. "But... Not as handsome as Maui." She said and sent a subtle wink at the iguana who snorted lightly, damn right.

"You two work together a lot?" Sina asked almost suspiciously and Moana blushed lightly.

"A-Are you implying something mom?" She asked defensively.

"Should I?" Sina inquired.

"Mother." Moana grumbled and shook her head as she placed the Chieftan Headdress upon her head once more, Maui couldn't help thinking that it indeed suited her. "Can we just get to the banquet?" She asked a bit impatiently.

"Alright, alright." Sina sighed but smiled. "You look beautiful... You know, there will be plenty of-"

"If you say suitors..." Moana said, frowning.

"Moana we just want you to be taken care of and happy... We know you can take care of yourself but after all you've gone through maybe you wanna relinquish some of the responsibility to someone else." Sina sighed. "We're not going to push you anymore but... I just wanted to point it out." She said and Moana shook her head, looking to Maui, seeing very slight black spots appearing at his jawline, he did not like the sound of that, his jealousy was rather adorable.

"I think we're ready to go." Moana said, wanting to get this conversation away.

Sina nodded and lightly adjusted the headdress, raising a brow as Moana picked up the reptile.

"You have to take him?" She asked.

"Yes... To protect me from all these suitors you speak of." Moana said, flashing a smug smile as her mother rolled her eyes.

* * *

Moana sat at the banquet, feeding Maui pork as she ate.

"Enjoy this while you can." She whispered to him, noting the dancing beginning to commemorate her returning, she glanced to Maui. "You can go run around if you want... I'm sure this must be boring." She said petting him and watching the iguana shake his head no, of course not, he wanted to be pampered.

"Moana?" An unfamiliar voice questioned, looking up, Moana came face to face with a young attractive man.

"Um... Yes?" She asked her gaze searching over to her parents who were looking upon her in a peering fashion, Moana had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes and throw Maui at them, so much for not forcing this.

"I am Hakulani, may I ask your hand in a dance?" He asked offering a hand to her, but before Moana could politely refuse, Maui hissed and snapped his jaws at the man, missing him by inches as the stranger reeled his hand back.

"Maui!" She scolded softly, turning her attention back to the man. "I-I'm sorry, he's not a big fan of men." She said and placed Maui aside and standing, she had to do this to get her parents off her back for now.

Maui lightly glared at her, was this really necessary? Watching her walk off to dance with the other man, the iguana quickly retreated into the woods so that he didn't have to watch. He knew better, he knew that Moana had to sacrifice some things to make others happy. He knew that he should trust her and he knew that he didn't understand her life yet, but for now, it was best that he stay away until Moana called for him.

Looking back and noting Maui was nowhere to be found, she sighed, hoping that she didn't upset him too greatly, she wasn't doing this to hurt him, but she had to wait for the right time to drop this on everyone, this news would be a lot to handle.

* * *

Despite the banquet going off without a hitch, Moana couldn't help but be distracted by thoughts os Maui, however as she stood to sneak away to look for him, a sudden sharp pain stabbed her stomach and she gasped, sinking to her knees and crying out. It wasn't long before she was surrounded by people, her vision clouding... In the distance she could hear a hawk crying but before she could say anything she lost consciousness.

When Moana opened her eyes again, she was in the healer's hut... In the same place where he grandmother had passed away, a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Moana..." Maui said, relief etched in his tone.

"M-... Maui?" She asked. "What happened?" She asked.

"You collapsed... Are you feeling okay?" He asked, running a hand through her hair.

"W-Wait why are you here? Do mom and dad-"

"Nah... I convincingly happened to drop in shortly after you passed out." He replied. "I figured you wanted to you tell them in your own way..." He said.

"Tell who in your own way?" Tui asked as the two walked into the hut, Maui quickly took his hand away from Moana's cheek and turned to them.

Moana sighed and sat up slowly, placing the cloth aside, feeling better. Maui quickly placed a hand behind her back to keep her up should she pass out again.

"Is everything... Okay?" She asked Maui.

"I think so." He replied, assuming she was talking about the fetus.

"What's going on? What are you not telling us Moana?" Sina asked, walking over and sitting next to her daughter, opposite of Maui.

"Mom... Dad..." She sighed and looked to Maui and back to them. "... I'm pregnant." She said, watching the color drain from Tui's face.

"You're... Pregnant?" Sina asked.

"When did this happen!?" Tui asked in a slight panic.

"Calm down... It... Had to happened." Moana clarified, looking to Maui and taking his hand.

Moana explained the prophecy to her parents, with each word, their panic and confusion became panic and slight understanding.

"... It's a girl." Moana finished and grinned, looking to Maui with a grin.

"A girl?" Sina asked with a hint of excitement.

"A girl." Moana confirmed.

"Are you planning on marrying?" Tui asked and Moana frowned, not wanting to impose such a thing on Maui.

"Dad-"

"If she'll have me." Maui suddenly replied, earning a dumbfounded expression from the matriarch.

"Maui you don't have to-"

"I know... But if you'll have me... I want this." He explained, smiling to her, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"Even if... I'll grow old and you won't?" She asked.

"Yes, Moana." Maui replied and grinned.

Moana couldn't help but feel a bit emotional, tears welling in her eyes she threw her arms around Maui's neck. Maui knew that he wouldn't able to stay with her... He was a demi-god after all... He had certain duties and he was unsure if his daughter should know exactly where she came from, in the beginning, they could always discuss this over the pregnancy... But for now... He wanted to make sure Moana was safe and happy, even if that meant hanging up his hook for a while.

* * *

Moana glanced down to her stomach, it was still mostly flat but she could tell there was a bump slowly starting to form... She had been home for about a month now and she was getting ready for her wedding... Her mother had adorned her with the most beautiful jewelry and dress. She felt like a goddess...

Walking to the beach, the sun was setting, creating the most beautiful light for her unity. Maui stood there, looking at her like she was a work of art... Like he had never seen anything like her. She was wearing a red lei, contrasting with her white dressings, and he was wearing a white lei, with yellow accents. Taking each other's hands, the village prayed for their prosperity.

"You may exchange leis." Tui said with a smile, Maui smiled and started by taking off his lei and Moana would follow.

Moana gently placed Maui's lei over his head, discreetly running a hand through his hair, she did her best to keep her emotions in check until the two kissed, her tears unable to stay hidden as the village cheered. She jumped into his arms, hiding her face in his neck as he picked her up off the ground.

"I love you." She whispered to him as he ran his own hands through her hair.

"I love you more..." He replied as he held his wife close to him.

Despite a feast commencing in their honor, Maui quickly removed Moana from the scene, taking her to the privacy of the Chieftain's hut. They had to make their marriage real... The only thing keeping Maui from shoving Moana into the wall was the tiny baby inside of her... But it didn't stop him from taking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied, I thought this would be the last chapter with perhaps one more of an Epilogue but I'm thinking perhaps a few more chapters, we're close to the end I'm just not sure if where I wanna take this atm. Thanks for being patient! I will continue updating regularly until I finish! <3


	13. The Family

"I'm just trying to help you." Maui groaned as he followed a very pregnant Moana throughout the grounds of the village, their adventuring had been put on hold once her third trimester had hit and his pregnant wife begrudgingly agreed.

"Maui I'm not an invalid." Moana grumbled as she marched proudly throughout the village, politely greeting everyone who said hello to her while heavily ignoring her husband following her.

"Come on, Moana, I never called you an invalid. You know you shouldn't be working that hard why is it so hard to give your dad the reins throughout the rest of your pregnancy?" He asked "We all just want to help."

"It's _my_ responsibility Maui. I'm the Chief, not my father, not my mother, and not you." She huffed as they approached the ocean, her eyes longing to be on the water once more as the sun began setting.

"I'm not trying to take that away from you, Look at me curly." Maui said seriously and reached over, gently bringing her face in his direction.

Moana hesitantly allowed him to turn her head to him, her eyes brimming with tears, damn this fucking pregnancy, whenever she even _looked_ at the ocean she got all misty-eyed.

"Oh come on, short stack." Maui chuckled at Moana's tears and brought her in for a hug. "You can go out there soon... But we just want you to take it easy for you and the baby ya know." He said.

"Ugh, get off me." Moana sneered and tried pushing his massive frame away.

"As I recall that's the only time you've ever said that." He mused, wiggling his brows at Moana who only seemed to get more angry.

"Go away!" She whined and Maui finally let go of her with a massive grin plastered on his face as he watched Moana began walking into the ocean up to her waist then kneeling to submerge her distended stomach.

Moana sighed in relief and leaned down running her hands over it, watching as a few manta-rays approach and circle her, she smiled and reached down, running her hand along their silky backs as they swam calmly in the shallows. Maui watched the display and smiled a bit, she was still beautiful despite being a raging pregnant tank, she still had her way about her. Discreetly walking about ankle high into the water, Maui shifted into a manta-ray as well, joining the circle.

"Maui." Moana grumbled, but ran a hand across his back anyway, unable to stop the small and subtle smile. "Why do you do this to me?" She questioned, not expecting an answer, and as she predicted, he didn't.

However a sudden pang his her stomach and she gasped, the rays scurrying back into the deep water due to the sudden shift. Maui was quick to return to his human form at Moana's discomfort and he already seemed terrified, childbirth was no easy feat, women died if they weren't strong enough. He knew he should know better, that Moana was the strongest woman he knew, but knowing his wife _and_ daughter were on the line, fear began welling up within him, but she sent him a smile.

"Calm down... I'm not ready yet." She assured.

"Are you sure?" He questioned seriously.

"Yeah." Moana lied.

Moana took a deep breath, sinking into the water again, she had been experiencing contractions all morning but she expected them to pass. She was moody for a reason but thankfully everyone thought it was just due to mood swings. The water soothed her stomach before when she had experienced false labor, but now... She was unsure, they were becoming more frequent and painful... She was fine... It wasn't time yet.

Maui hummed and nodded and decided to trust Moana's judgment... For once. He could feel trouble brooding in the west, father and husband or not, he was a Demi-god, which meant he still had duties to the world he was tied to wether he liked it or not. He had a hard time leaving Moana since she went into her third trimester, he had paused activities but sometimes Moana insisted that he go since he tended to hen over her in the cutest annoying way.

"Well, if you're sure. I'm gonna go attend to some business." He mentioned, he had to choose his words carefully since Moana had went into her second trimester, he used to say things like kick ass, but ever since Moana's mood swings got... More powerful he had to make sure to say business so she didn't cry, however Moana suddenly went pale and she quickly reached over and took Maui's hand as he went to turn away from her.

"Y-You can't!" She said, Maui turned back to her with a surprised look, but Moana slowly stood up, cradling her stomach. "M-My water just broke!" She said.

"I thought you said you weren't ready!" Maui replied.

"I didn't think I was!" Moana hollered back. "You have to get me to the healers hut! We've been making preparations remember?" She asked and Maui was quick to scoop his crumbling wife up in his arms.

* * *

"You must leave!" Sina huffed and began shooing Maui out of the hut as Moana was getting prepped for childbirth.

"What? I want to be there." Maui contested.

"No. You'll just be in the way like my own husband was... She's in good hands... You'll know when to come in..." Sina replied in a more gentle fashion, a smile in her eyes as she quickly rushed back in.

"She'll do fine." Tui said as he approached Maui outside, villagers beginning to gather in expectant waiting of the newest heir to the village.

Maui waited for what felt like eons... And he had been alive for over a thousand years, it felt like nothing compared to this. All that was left of the sun was little rays glistening off the horizon, it gave Maui a very eerie feeling. His heart was racing a thousand miles an hour as he ran a hand through his silky locks and trudged back and forth, cringing slightly as he heard Moana screaming from outside, using everything within him to keep from racing inside to support his wife despite knowing he was the last person she wanted to see at the moment... But silence suddenly filled the air... And his heart dropped... But it was quickly refueled as he heard a pathetic cry escape the hut.

He knew that was his cue, but fear still welled up within him, he would be terrified until knowing that Moana survived and that both she and the baby were healthy. He glanced to Tui who grinned, nodding to the demi-god as he slowly walked up to the tent, lightly pushing the fabric out of the way as he peered inside. Since looked over, tears in her eyes with a smile on her face.

"I told you you'd know..." She said and the helping hands slowly dispersed as Moana's needs were met.

Seeing Moana holding their baby girl, tears still streaming down her face as the pink newborn squirmed in her wraps. He breathed a much needed sigh of relief... Moana still had sweat etched at her brow, she was covered and her legs rested comfortably as she looked down at their daughter. Glancing up and seeing Maui she giggled and more tears fell.

"She's so beautiful." She sniffed as Maui approached, Sina moved so that he could sit by his wife and departed so that the new parents could bask in the glory of their first child.

Maui sat beside Moana and looked down, the baby calm and resting against Moana's chest as she held the bundle in her protective arms. She was right... The baby was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, besides Moana of course... They were neck and neck.

"Got a name?" Maui asked.

"Anai." Moana replied and grinned, her eyes exhausted and her body sore.

"... I like it... Nice ring to it..." Maui said and smiled.

"Wanna hold her?" Moana asked.

Maui was hesitant, she was so tiny and frail... He was so large he was afraid he'd break her or something but he was her father after all... He nodded silently and watched as Moana carefully handed the sleepy bundle of life to him. Taking the baby in his arms he looked down at her, her eyes were closed and her breathing was calm... She had to be the coolest baby he had ever seen, she didn't cry and she didn't wiggle much.

"... She looks like you." He said and smiled over at Moana who leaned tiredly against him.

"Not for long." She responded in a tired chuckle.

Anai laid quietly in Maui's arms until she felt hungry, she whimpered slightly and Moana, like a lion, sprang up, awake immediately as Maui handed Anai back to her. Moana knew what she needed, reaching down she exposed one of her breasts, watching the hungry child latch on without any resistance. It hit Maui then that he had a family to protect now... He knew the whole time since he had been with Moana but until he saw his wife and his baby girl bonding that it really set in that he would _never_ let anything happen to them.

"I'm so tired..." Moana sighed, Maui wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Want me to carry you back home?" He asked, normally Moana would never make Maui do such things but she barely had the energy to hold Anai, weakly she nodded and looked up to Maui with an apologetic smile. "Say no more... Just hold the baby." He said and stood, carefully hoisting Moana into his arms as she continued feeding the baby without hesitation.

As he walked out of the hut, many villagers peered at Moana and the child, quietly gasping and trying to contain their excitement as not to frighten the newborn. Tui and Sina watched proudly as Maui took Moana and their newborn daughter back home to their slightly more secluded home. Moana had made a makeshift cradle/manger out of palm fronds by weaving them together, placing dried moss and wool to make it comfortable for the baby. Anai suckled for about fifteen minutes before Moana was able to put her in the cradle, rocking it slowly and soothingly.

"She really is beautiful... I'm kinda surprised I had a hand at making her..." Maui chuckled quietly and Moana's jaw dropped.

"You're not complimenting yourself for your great work?" She teased and smiled, watching Maui's cheeks light up a bit before rubbing the back of his neck. "... She has your nose... And I can already tell she'll have your glorious hair... I think she lucked out." Moana giggled before feeling sleep tugging at her.

Looking down and seeing the baby was peacefully asleep, she knew that she'd have to wake up with her a million times a night but it would all be worth it... Seeing Moana's exhaustion, he stood and approached her again, picking her up in his massive arms, smiling as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Thank you..." She whispered, catching Maui's interest.

"For what?" He asked, but looking back down, Moana was already unconscious. "... I feel like I'm the one supposed to say thanks for once." He mused to himself before laying Moana down in their shared bed, approaching the baby again and sighing, grinning from ear to ear.

They were perfect... And he was lucky to have them. How he got so lucky he'd never know, he would remain convinced that he never deserved this kind of blessing in his life... However a peculiar blue light emitted outside the hut, catching Maui's eye and he immediately got defensive, he did _not_ want anything ruining this... But being a demi-god came with great prices...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! Thank you for being so patient! I know it's been a little while since I updated but please DON'T worry I haven't poofed. I just needed some time to really figure things out with this plot, I didn't wanna update too soon without a solid direction you know? But I really appreciate the support AND (this is completely optional I just like opinions on my work) but I have a production channel on YouTube named: WolvenFighter Productions, and I made a Moana video since my muse has been so high. If you wanna check it out you are more then welcome and if not don't sweat it. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUSlIeVI_Rk


	14. It's Never Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so, so, so sorry it's taken me this long to upload. I am a very scatter-brained person, so if I can't sit and write without distractions I literally can't write, and as everyone knows, LIFE is a distraction, plus I wanna make sure the story comes together well and makes sense. <3  
> Thanks for the patience!

Maui seemed troubled the following days, but no matter what Moana said or asked, he refused to say and assured her that everything was fine... He didn't reveal what happened when he indeed, investigated the blue light outside him and Moana's home. He only made sure that Moana was safe and comfortable with Anai. She thought that right after giving birth she'd be dying to get back to the ocean, but she hadn't left her home since. She was still fatigued and sore, but being with Maui all the time she knew something was up, he leaned against one of the pillars as he stared outside to the village silently.

"Maui! Come here." Moana said excitedly, watching the large man turn quickly and come to her side. "Look, she's opening her eyes." She said and smiled, watching the newborn wiggle and her small eyes slowly open, her eyes were like embers still burning after a strong fire, looking over and watching Maui smile, such love and adoration laced in his calm gaze.

"She's so beautiful... Just like her mother... Not as beautiful as me but..." Maui chuckled as Moana elbowed him gently, he reached down, running his palm over her soft hair gently, seeing her look up at him and gurgle quietly, attempting a lopsided smile.

"She's smiling at you. I can see who the favorite is." Moana giggled and leaned over, kissing Maui's cheek.

It felt like Maui was... Absent in a way, he was there with her and he seemed happy but there was something he wasn't telling her... Did he regret having the child..? Did he regret marrying her? Worry began welling up within Moana as Anai began catching onto the vibes Moana was sending, she fidgeted and whined quietly.

"It's alright... Mom and dad are here." She cooed and smiled, feeling Maui wrap an arm around her shoulders as a reassurance.

* * *

 "Mom, have you seen Maui?" Moana asked as night fell, her husband had left earlier in the evening, watching Sina fawn over the new baby.

"No? Last time I saw him he was flying around the summit... Is everything okay?" Sina asked.

"Well... I don't know, he seems... Like something's bothering him but he won't tell me what it is..." Her daughter sighed and looked to the flap that was their door.

"Well, men do that... If you want you can go look for him, I'll stay with the baby." Sina offered, and while Moana wanted to take the offer, she was unsure if her body was ready to make that kind of climb... Screw it she had to talk to Maui.

"Thank you, mom..." Moana said and smiled, hugging her before walking outside.

Moana began the trek up the mountain, she had already begun panting and she wasn't even half way there... Suddenly crumbling she panted and sat for a moment, remembering she had to give her body a break every now and again, her body just went through the greatest stress she could put on it just days prior. Standing again, she felt her legs aching and her knees shaking, she had to try...

Pushing herself further up the mountain, by the time she could feel the ocean breeze hitting her she began feeling dizzy... The thought of falling off the mountain didn't excite her... Deciding to sit down, Moana looked to the dark sky, she couldn't make it... She needed help, and she knew she'd get a scolding when Maui found her...

"Maui!" She called, hoping her husband was around.

Hearing the familiar voice of his wife, the giant hawk circling the Island of Motunui, making sure nothing dangerous was near, heard the call of his wife. What was she doing so high up? Pinpointing her on the side of the mountain, the hawk zoomed towards her, shifting into his human form as he landed in front of her.

"What are you doing up here, curly?" He asked, reaching down and helping her up, quickly picking her up into his arms.

"I missed you..." Moana sighed tiredly as she leaned her head against his chest unable to say anything else.

"You really shoulda just waited for me, you coulda hurt yourself." He muttered, scolding just as Moana predicted, but all she could do is smile.

"Maui, I only came up here cause I wanna know what's going on..." She said as they reached the top, he sat her down against the stack of the chieftain rocks.

"Everything's fine short-stack... In time... It'll be alright." Maui said as he wrapped an arm of reassurance around her.

"What's in time?" Moana asked, suddenly alert.

"It's nothing Moana... Just trust me alright?" He asked and hugged her close, Moana frowned but leaned her head onto his chest, hearing his heart speed up as she did so.

Something was wrong... But she had no choice but to trust Maui, knowing that no matter what she said she wouldn't get any words out of him.

"... Okay." She sighed, hearing his thundering heartbeat echoing in her ears. "Just promise me one thing?" She asked.

"Hm?" He asked in a casual fashion.

"Just promise you'll tell me if it's anything bad." She said and despite the pause, Maui nodded.

"Yeah, alright Moana." He said and ran a hand through her hair affectionately before Moana felt sleep beginning to tug at the back of her mind.

* * *

 "Come on Anai! Come to mommy!" Moana called with excitement as Maui sat on the floor of their home, holding their little toddler up after dinner.

Kids always grew so fast, Anai was just about to turn a year old, a huge accomplishment, Moana wanted to do something special for her daughters first birthday. She had hinted about walking for the last few days. After catching her standing on her own, Moana had been trying for eons to get her to walk, she was so close. However the little baby was a tease, she giggled and plopped back down onto her bottom, watching her mother sigh in an exasperated fashion while Maui chuckled.

"I bet she'd walk to you." Moana scoffed and approached the little girl, smiling and picking her up. "We both know who's the favorite." She snorted and moved away from Maui.

"I mean I won't say no but-"

"Shut up." Moana laughed at Maui as she slowly sat the infant down onto her feet. "Call her." She said.

"Alright, alright. Come here ya little wiggle worm." Maui chortled and stood up, holding his arms out.

The toddler immediately squawked out loud and began reaching for Maui with a huge adorable grin. Moana smiled and held her very lightly until she began moving her little legs forward. Moana gasped and slowly let the baby go, watching her beginning to walk towards Maui.

"There you go little girl!" Maui laughed as she moved towards him.

As she went to fall forward, Maui quickly caught her and laughed as he pulled her up into the air as she squealed with laughter.

"She walked!" Moana said excitedly as she quickly approached. "I told you that you were the favorite." She laughed and took the baby into her arms.

"It's my ravishing good looks," Maui replied and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

The troubles of almost a year ago were forgotten... For now.

"I'm going to show my mom, hopefully, she'll do it." She chuckled. "Wanna come?" She asked.

"Sure." Maui replied nonchalantly but catching Moana before she walked out of the hut and kissing her lips.

He had become a bit more affectionate lately and Moana wasn't complaining. Maui, in general, was very protective in public but affectionate in private and more recently upped the ante in the second department... Especially when things got intimate. Moana blushed and smiled before walking outside with her husband.

* * *

 "Look at her go!" Tui praised as Anai walked towards her grandma.

"She's so talented, just like her mom was at her age." Sina chuckled, looking to Moana who shook her head.

"Can you believe it'll only be two weeks until she turns one?" Moana asked and Maui felt a pang hit his chest, gulping he kept a straight expression on in front of Moana's parents.

The vision... He was fully aware of what was going to have to happen.

"Maui are you alright?" Sina asked and Maui looked to her having been thrown out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yeah, it's just, time flies so fast." He chuckled and watched the baby reach for him.

Reaching forward, he took the toddler in his arms, she always favored her dad... It would kill Maui to leave both her and Moana. He would be lying if he said he didn't grow an attachment to this island, if anyplace were his home, he would say it was Motunui.

"Do you have any plans for her birthday? We could have a village feast if you want." Tui offered.

"We don't want to spoil her." Moana mused.

"You only turn one once, raising a baby is hard work, you should have a big party for her first birthday." Sina said and Moana hummed softly.

"Maybe... We'll think about it." She mused and looked to Maui. "It's getting about time to put her to bed... Shall we head back?" She asked and Maui nodded.

The two walked back towards their home, the baby still in Maui's arms as they walked.

_Moana..._

Moana paused and looked around and continued walking with Maui.

_Moana..._

Moana furrowed her brows and turned around.

"Hey curly, you okay?" Maui asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Go on without me I forgot something at mom and dads." She said and quickly began rushing towards the source of the call.

"O... Kay?" Maui asked and continued walking back towards the hut.

Moana went from walking to running, looking around.

 _Moana_. It whispered and Moana sprinted towards the lagoon where the boats once rested.

"Hello?" Moana asked.

 _You've come a long way from saving Te_ Fiti _._ That voice... Moana whipped around.

"G-Grandma!?" She asked and ran towards the spirit form that hovered above the water.

This felt so familiar, she remembered when Tala had come to her when her will was at her weakest. This didn't make sense but Moana wouldn't complain but she knew Tala was here for a reason. After their much-needed hug was finished Moana looked up to her.

"Grandma, why are you here? Is something wrong?" She asked and Tala sighed, she wished she could be here for a happier occasion.

 _Your child is growing stronger by the day._  She commented and Moana grinned.

"Isn't she amazing? She's walking... Did you see?" She asked and Tala smiled, nodding.

 _She's a lot like you._  She replied and Moana rolled her eyes on account of her mother's words. _But..._

"But..?" Moana asked.

 _... You must understand when I say when I need to say._ Tala sighed, reaching in and caressing Moana's face.

"What's... Going on grandma... Is something wrong with Anai!?" She asked, terrified.

 _No... But Maui... He is the demi-god of the wind and sea._ Tala started and Moana raised a brow.

"I know..." She said and Tala frowned.

 _... He is a powerful demi-god... With many enemies Moana... I wish I could say that once he married you that everything went away but it doesn't... When Anai was born, the gods approached him... They told him that they would conceal him for a year... But after his daughters first birthday that they could no longer keep him hidden._  Tala explained and Moana slowly turned away from her.

"Does... Does this mean he'll have to leave?" She questioned.

 _... If he wants to keep his family safe... Then yes._ Tala said.

"For... For how long?" She asked.

 _It's uncertain... The longer he is away, the safer you will be._ Her grandmother replied, knowing how much her granddaughter was hurting.

"... Nothing can be simple can it?" Moana sighed and shook her head, feeling her grandmother's hand lay upon her shoulder.

 _Moana, if anyone can handle this, it is_ you. Tala said and Moana turned back and hugged her.

"I don't want to handle it, grandma..." She sniffed. "I want to be normal... I want to have a normal marriage I don't want Maui to leave." She sobbed.

 _I know... But when he returns, you'll recognize the love you have for him. Absence makes love grow stronger._  Tala said and Moana sniffled, managing to step away from her.

"But what about Anai?" Moana asked.

 _If she is anything like you, she will understand..._  Tala said and smiled before feeling her power waning.  _I love you so much, little minnow... I know you can do this... And I know that he loves you... He's been holding this in for almost a year... It's killing him Moana... Please be gentle._  Tala chuckled softly before vanishing.

Moana sighed and looked away, why couldn't anything go the way it should..?

* * *

 Moana finally returned home, dragging her feet. Seeing Maui sitting outside she sighed and looked down, unable to face him. He got up as he saw her, the moon was high and he had a slightly worry stricken glance.

"You've been gone a little while... You okay?" He asked, but after not getting a response he frowned. "... The worm's asleep... What's going on?" He asked, reaching in and going to caress her face but was a bit surprised when Moana shrugged away from him. "Moana-"

"You're leaving?" Moana interrupted, stunning Maui into silence but he eventually sighed.

"... I don't want to." He muttered.

"Yeah right." Moana sneered and began walking inside but Maui quickly caught her arm.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Just admit it. You don't want to be tied down here... This must be a godsend for you!" Moana barked.

"That's not true! If I wanted to I could have left Moana. I could have left you to raise our kid alone ya know." Maui growled, not releasing Moana who still refused to look at him, tears beginning to billow down her face. "You think I wanna leave my wife, my kid, my island?" He asked a bit gentler. "I don't Moana... If I could I would give up everything... My hook... My immortality... Everything... If it meant I could stay here." He sighed, gently pulling Moana closer to him.

"... Why can't you let me hate you..?" Moana sobbed, finally looking up to him. "... If I hate you... It'll be easier for me to let you leave... I... I don't know if I can do this without you Maui." She cried as her head hung and Maui brought her in for a tight hug.

"... I don't think I could leave with you hating me." He replied softly and ran a hand through Moana's long dark locks, Moana sobbed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"... I don't want to hate you... And I don't want you to go..." She whimpered and buried her face into his thick hair. "... I love you... It's not fair... I know life isn't fair, but this is overkill isn't it?" She asked, hearing Maui chuckle he pulled back and wiped her tears away.

"We'll make it work short-stack... We always do." He sighed and, as usual, picked her up in his strong arms and walked her inside so they could begin planning their years of isolation...


	15. See Ya Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual Content Ahead.

Moana did her best to hold herself high as the Chief of Motunui for her people and for her daughter... Despite the depression beginning to consume her, she couldn't help but be excited, Anai's first birthday was tomorrow and she couldn't be more overjoyed that she was happy and healthy with both of her parents for now... Moana could only hope in the future that she would understand.

She and Maui decided to hide Anai's demi-god roots from her until the right time. When Maui came to visit, when possible, they would make Anai believe he was a Wayfinder which, technically, wasn't a lie...

"Moana?"

"W-What! Sorry I was... Drifting off I guess." Moana gasped as she looked to her mother.

"I don't blame you... Maui told your father last night about your arrangments..." She sighed and Moana quickly looked away so that she wouldn't break down and cry some more.

"You're not angry at him are you?" Moana asked as her eyes filled with tears, trying to make them go away.

"No... We knew that when you were married something like this could happen..." Sina said and placed her hand on Moana's shoulder. "... How are you?" She asked.

"... I'm heartbroken, mom." She sniffed and hugged Sina, sniffing and trying to keep her tears within, failing to do so. "Can we just... Focus on Anai's celebration?" She asked, sighing as she wiped her eyes. "I want to be happy tomorrow, not crying knowing my husband is leaving in the next few days..." She muttered and Sina quickly nodded in reply so that Moana could stop crying just in time for Maui to catch them.

"Hey there ladies." He greeted and Moana was quick to flock to him, she wanted to be near him every second of the day knowing he was leaving but while Maui helped set up for Anai's feast, Moana tended to the needs of the village as Chief.

"Maui." Sina greeted with a kind smile.

"Thought you two would wanna see the preparations." He said with a grin and wrapped an arm around Moana's shoulders who couldn't help but smile back in a giddy fashion.

"Let's go." Moana said and Maui lead them to the heart of the village.

Flowers aligned the posts and the outer walls of the huts, there was plenty of fruit and food ready for the feast tomorrow, Moana couldn't help but feel guilty, she wished she could give every child this kind of treatment. Those thoughts were chased away when she saw her father chasing the fleeing Anai who was running towards the beach and Sina grinned.

"It feels like deja-vu." She chuckled and looked to Moana. "Your father and I had to wrangle you from going to the beach all the time, it's nice to see she takes after you." She said as the three of them walked over to Tui who had secured the giggly toddler, she squawked and reached out to Moana who took her happily.

"It looks amazing Maui." Moana said and looked around, smiling as the village ran smoothly.

It really did feel like twenty years ago... Only now, she knew that other villages on other islands were prospering thanks to Maui's help and Te Fiti's generosity.

"You look amazing." He said smoothly, wiggling his brows and watching Moana blush in a flustered fashion.

"Do you think it's good enough for the princess?" Tui asked with a small chuckle and Moana watched as a satisfactory grin moved across his face.

"I told you that you were a princess." He said and Moana huffed.

"That's just a nickname." Moana grumbled and quickly began stomping away with a laughing Maui in tow.

* * *

Moana sat outside on their porch after dinner was done and she watched the villages hustle and bustle slowing down. Maui walked out with Anai hand in hand and watched as she ran up to Moana, hugging her arm.

"What are you doing!?" Moana laughed and picked up Anai quickly and hugging her as she screamed with laughter. "It's about time for bed little one." She said and smiled as she stood and turned to Maui who had been leaning against the door frame watching both mother and daughter with a loving yet longing gaze. "What's up?" She asked and Maui sighed as he approached her and reached in, caressing her face.

"... Just realizing how much I'll miss." He said and looked away for a moment. "... How much I wish I was normal." He said and Moana shook her head, rolling her eyes as she reached up, running a hand through his hair.

"Maui if you were normal I wouldn't be into you." She teased, watching Maui chortle.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, smirking at her before leaning down and kissing Moana's lips.

"Yeah... You didn't think I liked you or anything right?" Moana asked and Maui laughed before bringing Moana inside with Anai.

* * *

The next day went off without a hitch, Anai ate her breakfast which consisted of mango, banana pieces, and some pork before Moana and Maui took her down to the beach, she had to go to the beach at least once a day or she would get fussy. The two watched while the ocean interacted with Anai as it had with Moana at her age, tousling her hair and allowing her to explore the reef without fear of drowning.

"I hope she understands..." Moana sighed and Maui glanced over to her.

"Understands what?" He asked.

"That you didn't leave for selfish reasons... I don't want her thinking bad of you at all." Moana replied and reached over, taking one of his hands.

"I can live with that Moana... As long as you two are safe she can hate me all she wants..." Maui said and Moana quickly shook her head.

"I-I don't think I can." She said and leaned against Maui who held her closer to him.

"I know... But just trust me. It'll be okay." He said and Moana sighed before glancing to the morning light shifting into the afternoon.

"Anai-" Moana suddenly gasped as she went to stand up, watching her knee give out on her.

"Moana are you alright?" Maui quickly asked as he stood to help her up.

"Yeah, that was... Really weird I just got a pain in my knee and... I don't know I probably stood up wrong." She said as she took Maui's hand and stood back up before the demi-god glanced out to the ocean.

"Hey, wiggle worm!" He called, watching the toddler beginning to run back towards him, he chuckled and picked her up, hearing her squeal with laughter Moana grinned happily. "It's time for your celebration, are you ready?" He asked.

"Da-ddy!" Anai laughed loudly as the two walked towards the village.

* * *

Anai was having the time of her life, everyone was doing anything they could to entertain her. Moana and Maui sat at a table while food was being served and watching Anai run around with other children. Moana felt at peace despite some pain in her knees and back, this was unusual but it wasn't anything that would hinder her Maui sat next to Moana and watched as Anai ran around. He had decided that it would be the safest for the island if he left tomorrow... Despite Moana feeling her heart shattering from the inside out, she remained happy on the outside for her daughter's sake, however a hand on her shoulder caught her off guard and she looked up, seeing a sympathetic look cross her mother's features.

"Mom?" Moana asked, her question laced with confusion as Maui followed her gaze.

"... You know... You two are welcome to go spend time with one another, we can take over." Sina offered and Moana hesitated.

"Mom it's Anai's first birthday-"

"And you'll be separated tomorrow... Go on." Sina chimed and Moana looked to Maui who nodded in agreement before he stood up, helping his wife up.

The two ventured back to their home while festivities continued, Moana had a hard time looking at her husband... She was afraid that if she did she would cry; sensing this, Maui reached over and brought her chin upwards to him once they were in the privacy of their home.

"Do I have something on my face?" Maui asked and Moana couldn't help but giggle as she suddenly reached up to wipe her already tearing up eyes.

"No..." She sighed as Maui wrapped his arms around Moana's significantly smaller form and bringing her close to him.

"... I would stay if I could... You would know that right?" He questioned.

"Y-Yeah... I know." She sniffed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rather than crying all night with Moana, Maui had another thought in mind... If he were going to be away, he would make love to his wife before having to swear to a life of abstinence. He leaned down and placed his lips against hers, not bothering to light any torches. Reaching down, his hands roamed her lower quarters until resting on her rear, Moana gasped softly and blushed. Maui then leaned in, his lips ghosting along her neck. They weren't able to get as intimate as Moana could have liked recently due to Anai's presence, and now...

Moana quickly pulled back, meeting his dark gaze.

"Maui... I-... I need you." She whispered.

That's all the demi-god needed to hear, picking up his bride, he brought her into their bedroom and wasting no time laying her down. She released a small breath as her back hit the blankets, reaching up and running a hand through Maui's thick mane of hair as he continued where he left off. He pressed his lips against her collar, slowly beginning to slowly remove her top, exposing her breasts.

She sucked in a breath quickly and shivered as she felt his lips traveling downwards, one hand beginning to run up her skirt. Feeling his fingers beginning to graze her womanhood she shuddered and moaned softly.

"M-Maui..." Moana whimpered as she arched her back, allowing him to pull her skirt off her body and toss it aside without much care.

"You are _so_ beautiful..." He mused to her and kissed her stomach, grazing over the stretch marks that came with birthing their daughter, Moana grimaced lightly.

"You know I hate that." She grumbled not-so-seriously, listening to Maui chuckle softly and running his middle finger gracefully over her folds.

"Hate what..?" Maui asked, grinning as he felt Moana wiggle beneath him.

"You know damn well what." She grunted and leaned her head back.

Maui laughed softly and without much warning, his tongue gently lapped at her womanly bud, earning a sharp gasp from the woman beneath him. It had been a long time since they were able to get so confidential; when they _did_ actually have the time, they tended to rush things due to being so deprived and full of sexual tension... That and they didn't want to risk waking Anai when they did it while she was asleep... But now, they could take as long as they wanted, until tomorrow at least.

Breaths laced Moana's skin, her breathing escalating as she felt Maui's tongue graze her entrance, her body heating up and her eyes already threatening to spill with pure pleasure. She had forgotten how amazing it felt to have Maui's mouth at her undercarriage... Moaning as he began his expert dissent into her labyrinth she panted and bit her lip, her hair sprawled out behind her.

"Maui..!" She moaned softly and kept her legs splayed for him. "Please... I-I need..."

"I know what you need." Maui quickly replied and Moana panted, thankful she didn't have to voice it...

Maui didn't wait, he quickly shrugged off his remaining clothing and crawled upwards to position himself comfortably between Moana's legs. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he readied himself, aiming and slowly beginning to insert him into her. The usual discomfort hit her and she cringed slightly, releasing a few whines, leaning into the gentle touches that Maui provided to make the stretching easier.

It didn't take long, a few thrusts and Moana's whimpers of soreness were overcome by insatiable pleasure. Her arms entangled around him, her nails starting to etch their way into Maui's back as he released a few labored breaths with each thrust. Moana pinched her eyes shut as her walls clutched onto Maui's endowment as he moved his hips, trying to savor the moment while they had it but feeling Moana's warmth press against his manhood he had trouble not rushing into things.

"Maui!" Moana cried and arched her back as Maui felt himself speeding up instinctively.

Hearing her voice echo in his soul, Maui almost lost it. Knowing he would no longer be able to hold her like this on a regular basis almost threw him over the edge, he breathed heavily and groaned softly into the crook of Moana's neck, nipping at her delicate skin and clawing at the sheets beneath them as he felt Moana's chest rise and fall rapidly as her blood pulsed quickly through her.

"I-I'm almost there..." Maui growled into Moana's neck.

"I am too... D-Do it inside me... Please..." Moana begged.

"B-But what about-"

"I don't care..!" Moana gasped out and arched her back into Maui.

Hearing Moana's pleas, Maui continued thrusting at a hurried pace, hearing the audible slap of skin between them wasn't hard to throw him over the edge. Maui buried his member deep within the confines of Moana, allowing his seed to rush into her. Moana moaned loudly as he slammed into her, her walls clamping onto Maui as her orgasm overcame her.

Maui panted and pulled out of Moana and rolled off of her, music could still be heard in the distance as the celebration would soon come to an end. Moana didn't hesitate to curl up to Maui's side and resting her head upon his chest, listening to his thundering heartbeat.

"I love you." She said, her voice wavering slightly as he wrapped an arm around her petite form.

"I love you too..." He replied in succession, running his hands through her thick dark locks as silence overcame them... There was nothing one could say that could heal the aching of the two, knowing that after tomorrow, loneliness would follow.

* * *

Moana and Anai walked to the beach with Maui where his boat waited for him, the walk felt like eons and Moana's gaze was dim. The morning was new and the village was not bustling yet. Maui had gathered all his supplied before his wife and child awoke, he turned to Moana and silence overcame them again. What could they say..? Despite knowing this wasn't goodbye forever, it wasn't encouraging at all. Moana felt tears already rolling down her face as she held the one-year-old tightly in her grasp.

"Daddy..." Anai mumbled, not liking the feelings that were being portrayed by her parents.

Moana sniffed and took a few steps away from Maui, placing Anai on the floor.

"G-Go say goodbye..." She whimpered and the baby toddled over to Maui who picked her up quickly and hugged her tightly.

"Bye-bye..." She said quietly, not understanding what was happening.

"... I'm not excited either wiggle worm..." He sighed and rested his eyes back onto Moana, opening his free arm, she didn't wait to crash into his form, hugging him tightly and sobbing.

"... Goodbye." She whispered.

"It's not goodbye curly... It's see ya later, right?" Maui asked quietly, trying to keep himself together, being strong so Moana didn't have to be.

"Yeah, right." Moana pathetically chuckled before reluctantly letting go.

The last thing Moana bothered to remember was watching Maui sail away as the rising sun blinded her.

"Come back daddy..." Anai whimpered and reached out to ocean as Maui could no longer be seen...


	16. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you SO much for your patience and encouragement, I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry it's taken me so long, I've been having trouble on where to go, I know my end game, but getting there is hard. Seriously thank you so much for the kind words I hope I deliver after a long wait.  
> -Eros

**Fourteen Months Later.**

* * *

"Mom, I'm fine..." Moana scoffed as she waved her henning mother away.

"Moana please, you mustn't exert yourself... Your sickness-"

"My  _sickness_ does not define me." Moana said seriously and narrowed her eyes in a soft glare, but she didn't keep it up for long. "I'm still the Chief of our people and... I need to assure them that my sickness isn't getting worse." She sighed as she put her headpiece upon her head.

"You know I'm just trying to look out for you..." Sina said and reached up, gently feeling Moana's face, no sign of a fever.

"I know mom... I'm sorry I'm just as scared as you are." Moana sighed.

"Are you ladies busy? I think the little man wants his mother." Tui mused as he stepped inside, Moana brightened immediately as she walked to her six-month-old son.

She quickly walked to her whimpering son, he was hungry she was certain, he was still breastfed after all. Moana reached forward and taking hold of her growing baby while Anai played with the other village children and was taught by the village elders.

"Thank you, dad... I need to... Erm..." Moana muttered and Tui raised his brows.

"O-Oh! Yes! Yes, I'll be... Outside." Tui said and quickly walked out of the hut so that Moana could bare her breast for her hungry son.

"He's getting so big... Have you-"

"Please not now, mom..." Moana sighed as she shook her head, not wanting her to ask about Maui.

He didn't even know he had a son... And she was beginning to lose hope that she would ever see him again. A few months after he had left, it became apparent that Moana was pregnant and a few months later... She had given birth to her first and most likely only son Makaio... It was then her illness began. Her joints had been aching on almost a regular basis and she was stricken with fevers often. Moana almost perished when she had given birth to Makaio, she began losing breath and her chest felt like there was a boulder upon it... Her fingers had turned a ghostly pale when her contraction hit and Moana had lost consciousness... However, the gods had blessed her.

Ever since giving birth to her son, her illness flared up and simmered down at random points, sometimes she was too exhausted to even stand, other days it was like nothing had ever happened.

"If you don't mind mom, I'd like to bond with Makaio... I can't think about Maui right now..." Moana said and Sina nodded and smiled sympathetically before leaving her daughter to nurse her squirming son. "... I know... I'm sorry that I have to give you to grandma and papa a lot..." She said and ran a hand over the baby's soft head as he suckled gently on her teat.

Moana then sat upon her bed mat and rocked the growing child while gently running her fingertips through his soft and fluffy charcoal hair.

"You look just like your dad..." She giggled softly, grinning as she watched him eat and sighed in relief in the dim light of her hut.

* * *

Before the day was over, as usual, Moana was completely and utterly exhausted... She could barely move and her joints were stiff and she could feel a headache coming on.

"Moana are you sure you don't us to take Anai?" Sina asked.

"Mom, you've had her for the past three nights... Really I'm okay." Moana said quietly as the two-year-old hugged her legs.

"... Alright, you know where we are if you need us." Sina said and reluctantly left her daughter and grandchildren.

Thankfully, Anai seemed to understand that her mother was sick and was an angel, as usual, doing all that Moana had instructed and getting into bed without much of a fuss. Makaio was a bit finicky but with a night feeding, he was out as well. Moana sighed in relief as she reached down and caressed the sleeping girl's long black hair and kissed her young baby.

She sat outside, watching homes go from light to dark until eventually, the whole village was asleep. Moana closed her eyes for a moment, it was times like these that she missed Maui the most... She wished he was here... Even if it was just to speak to him... Just to look at him... It had been over a year since she had seen him but she still remembered everything about him... His dimples, the gap between his teeth, the way his eyebrow arched when he smirked at her... Dammit.

Moana frowned and stood, walking back inside... She had to sleep if she wanted any kind of energy in the morning.

* * *

"...na."

"Moana!"

Moana gasped and jumped up as Sina ran into her hut.

"M-Mom! What's wrong? Where are my babies!?" Moana asked in a panic looking around, seeing that Anai was gone but Makaio was safe in her mother's hold. "Did something happen to Anai!?" She asked.

"No! No! Come to the beach! Quickly!" Sina said excitedly and Moana cringed as she went to stand, her knees were locking up, but as she hobbled to the door she glanced out to the beach and her heart stopped... A boat.

"... A... A boat..." Moana whispered, only one boat... A small one... The one Maui left with. "A boat!" Moana screamed and began sprinting towards the beach.

Despite the excruciating pain in her legs she ran and ran, tears cresting in her eyes, running past anyone who tried speaking to her. She slightly stumbled as she reached the beach, her lungs were burning and her knees were shaking but she leaned against a tree and stared out as the boat was in sight... It was him... Releasing a choked sob as he turned around and met her gaze.

Beginning to run again towards the ocean, Maui wobbled as the ocean gave him a sudden boost to the shore, he jumped off the boat and met her half way just as Moana fell into his arms.

 _Please don't be a dream..._ Moana thought as she held the large man, her knees giving out as Maui kneeled onto the sand holding her close.

"... M-... Maui?" She whimpered.

"It's me curly..." He whispered and ran a hand through her hair.

Moana let her tears go and she held onto him desperately, afraid that letting him go he could disappear forever despite her hands shaking from weakness and her arms on fire. She didn't even hear her mother and father approach. Tui had Anai in his arms and Sina had Makaio, Maui managed to let go of Moana and reach up, caressing her face before he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers only for a moment, being considerate of her family.

"There... Is someone you have to meet." Moana panted quietly, almost gasping for air as she slowly turned to Sina.

"Moana are you alright?" He asked, and Moana continued panting, unable to speak for a few moments.

"I-It's a lot to explain but... First..." She said and pointed at Tui, watching him set the two-year-old onto the sand. "C-C'mere Anai." She called weakly, hearing the state of her mom's voice, the toddler ran quickly but slowed when she saw Maui, staring up at him almost in confusion... Did she remember?

"Is that my wiggle worm?" He asked and he could see it all come back to the baby.

"Daddy?" She asked and Maui opened his arms for her, watching her squeal happily and run into her arms as Moana sat, a hand on her chest as she slowly regained her breath.

"Th-There is someone else..." Moana said and motioned her mom to come near as Maui stood, but Moana was unable, she just watched Sina stop in front of Maui. "... You have a son." She said and smiled, watching Maui's jaw drop. "I fell pregnant shortly after you left... And I gave birth to him... His name is Makaio." She said and smiled happily.

"I... Have a son?" Maui asked almost silently as he gently put Anai down next to Moana and carefully took the baby from Sina, looking down at the baby boy a breath hitched in his throat. "... Whoa..." He whispered and reached in, gently caressing his face.

"Moana, are you okay?" Sina asked and knelt next to her daughter.

"I-I'm just dizzy." Moana replied and Maui turned his attention back to her.

"Moana what's going on?" He asked.

"Mommy sick." Anai murmured and held gently onto Maui's leg.

"I-It's not as serious as you think... C-Can you help me home? I'll explain it when we get there." she said and Sina quickly took the baby from Maui.

"I've waited for over a year to feel you in my arms... You don't have to ask." He said and leaned down, gently scooping his wife up into his arms.

Moana smiled and leaned into Maui's chest, taking in the familiar smell and leaning in to gently kiss his jawline.

"I love you." She whispered breathlessly as they walked.

By the time they had arrived back home, Moana had finally regained her breath. Maui gently put Moana onto their sleeping mat and Sina placed Makaio in his manger like crib.

"Thank you, mom... Mind leaving us?" She asked and Sina shook her head.

"Of course not... You know where to find us... It's nice to see you again Maui." Sina said kindly before exiting, Anai staying close to Moana.

"Will you tell me what's going on now?" he asked, taking her hand as he readied for the worst.

"It's not that serious like I said... I think it's from the strain of giving birth to Makaio... I lost a lot of blood and... Well, I won't go into detail..." She murmured seeing the guilt plague Maui's features. "I just get really tired, my joints hurt and I sometimes lose my breath... Honestly, just the exhaustion is what gets me... I'm so tired I can't even get out of bed." She explained and Maui clutched her hand a bit tighter. "Honestly Maui... I'm okay." She said and Maui sighed.

"You didn't look okay..." he said and reached forward, running her hands through her hair, watching as she shakily crawled forward into his lap, Anai following suit. "I... Didn't think you were ever coming back." She whispered.

"I know... I'm sorry." He sighed and hugged his family tightly.

"I love you so much." Moana whimpered as she felt tears coming to her eyes again and reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck again, carefully so that she didn't disturb Anai too much.

"I love you too..." Maui said and pulled back, leaning down and pressing his lips firmly to Moana's, reminding himself that Anai was right there but noting she wasn't staring at them, he took it a step farther and reaching up, gently holding her cheek as he did so.

Moana breathed happily into the kiss, pulling away so that she wasn't tempted to do more. Meeting his gaze she leaned in and pressed her forehead against his.

"Don't leave." She whispered and Maui ran a hand through Moana's hair once more, he'd never tire of that feeling... Her hair was so soft and her scent was so sweet... He couldn't wait to taste her again.

Even though he knew he had to leave... Knowing the state Moana was in.. He wasn't sure if he could handle it, for now, he didn't reply, he just relished having her and his children close at hand... He couldn't believe he had missed the birth of his first born son. Looking over he gently pulled the crib closer and looked down at the sleepy baby.

"He's beautiful... I did a good job." He snorted and Moana rolled her eyes.

"There's the Maui I know." She giggled and reached forward, gently running her hand along his chest, Maui looked down to her hand and back up to her visage... She was blushing. He missed her so much.

"... Your dad mentioned a celebration on the way over here... Wanna blow that and just... Spend time together?" He asked and despite knowing she shouldn't, Moana nodded with no hesitation, the village would still enjoy themselves after all, that and it would distract Anai from being attached to them for a little while.

He was home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious, Moana's illness is symptoms of Lupus, I hope I do not offend anyone by including that within this story, I personally do not have Lupus but I know people personally affected by it. Anyone who is a Lupus survivor you have my respect. I did some research on Lupus beforehand I hope I appropriately describe it, if anyone has notes for me feel free to message me!  
> -Eros


End file.
